


Movie Night

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Supposedly, Cat has never seen Star Wars. Kara intends to fix that.





	1. The Phantom Menace

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick and short. If you guys like it, I'll do as many chaps as movies :-)

Kara rode the elevator up, balancing the items in her hands while she tried to hold her cell phone between her cheek and shoulder. 

 

“This is a stupid idea, isn't it?” She asked her sister. 

 

Alex chuckled on the other end of the call. “You know her better than anyone. If you think she'll like it, I'm sure she'll like it.”

 

Kara grinned. “You guys have fun without me.”

 

“Will do, and if she thinks it's stupid, come find us at the bar.” Alex and the others were going to celebrate the Daxamite defeat. 

 

“Absolutely,” Kara told her. “Talk to you soon.”

 

Alex ended the call and Kara realized she was stuck with full hands and no way to put her phone away. She awkwardly knelt down and almost spilled the popcorn as she set the bowl down, freeing her hand, putting her phone in her back pocket.

 

Kara regathered all the items just as the elevator doors opened. Standing, she took a deep breath as her heartbeat quickened. She shook her head against the mounting doubt that told her this was, indeed, a stupid idea. 

 

Squaring her jaw, Kara lifted her chin. She needed to appear confident if she was going to get Cat to agree. Walking across the bullpen, she was grateful it had cleared out. Cat had always been the last one here. Some things never change. 

 

Kara slowly approached the glass entrance of Cat's office. She came to a stop when she caught sight of the woman. Cat was sitting behind her desk, glasses on, and focused. Kara couldn't help the quirk of her lips. She hadn't realized how much she truly missed Cat until she was back. 

 

In the short time since Cat's return, she had already managed to make Kara feel stronger and more confident. Cat had an effect on her that she didn't understand. If Kara hadn't already been able to fly, she was sure that Cat's unshakable belief in her would give her wings. 

 

Suddenly, her relaxing grip on the objects in her hand made her almost drop them. Kara fumbled, but caught everything. Still, the commotion had gotten Cat's attention. When Kara looked back up, Cat was watching her curiously. 

 

So much for seeming confident, Kara thought. She crossed the threshold and came into the office with a smile. 

 

Surveying the things Kara was holding, Cat narrowed her eyes. “What are you up to?” 

 

Kara didn't answer right away. She sat the items down on the glass top coffee table. There was popcorn, a two liter of soda, chocolate chip cookies, a box of Milk Duds, and a box of Sour Patch Kids. Then, she stood tall and revealed the last item. 

 

Cat raised an eyebrow at the DVD box in Kara's hand: _Star Wars, Episode 1_. 

 

“You must be joking,” the media mogul said, dryly. 

 

Kara was already moving furniture around, indicating that she wasn't joking at all. She pulled on one of the sofas, attempting to make it look difficult to maneuver. Once the sofa was facing Cat's wall of screens, Kara pulled the coffee table in front of it. 

 

With a satisfied breath, she glanced back to Cat. The woman was looking back with furrowed brows and parted lips, like she couldn't believe Kara had dained to think it was okay to mess with the layout of her office. 

 

“Come on,” Kara chuckled. “It'll be fun.”

 

“Fun?” Cat's scrunched eyebrows shot up. “We were just under threat of an alien invasion,” she pointed out. “I realize that you might still be new to this profession, but this is a big story, Kiera.” 

 

“Okay,” Kara interrupted, becoming serious, “can we please not go back to ‘Kiera’?” She saw the tiniest glint of surprise cross Cat's face at the request. “I don't want to take two steps forward with you, just to take one step back.” 

 

Clearing her throat, Cat slowly slipped her glasses off. “Very well.” She gave Kara one of her gorgeous half smiles. “Kara.” Kara's moment of triumph was short lived as Cat waved her hand dismissively at Kara's movie set up. “But this is not happening.”

 

She was about to put her glasses back on when Kara's voice stopped her. “Come on, Ms. Grant.” Their eyes met again. A pause lingered, and Kara quietly said, “We haven't spent any time together since you got back.” 

 

Kara remembered what Cat had said in the alley. The point was human connection. As formidable as Cat Grant was, she still needed people, and Kara was determined to be there for her. 

 

After a moment passed, Cat finally gave an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, fine. Since you went to all this trouble.” She rose from her desk to Kara's delight, and came around to sit on the sofa. 

 

Biting her lip to contain her excitement, Kara rushed around the desk to pop the movie in. She was more than familiar with Cat's media setup and had the movie menu up on the screens in only a few clicks of the mouse. She snatched the remote and walked back around. 

 

Cat was poised at the edge of her seat, legs crossed, and sitting up much too tall. Kara giggled, “Relax, Ms. Grant.” Cat glanced around, seeming uncomfortable. Eventually, she settled back into the sofa. 

 

Coming back around the desk, Kara made her way to the small bar in the office. She took two of the tumblers, filled them with ice, and came back to the sofa. Kara took the bottle of soda and turned the cap, releasing a hissing sound. 

 

“Oh, no,” Cat said, wagging a finger at Kara. “You are not putting a carbonated beverage in my glasses.”

 

Kara ignored the comment and poured, much to Cat's chagrin. Her mouth dropped open and Kara grinned. Then Cat stood. Kara was sure she was about to leave, but she watched as Cat retrieved a decanter and came back. She sat, adding a splash of bourbon to her soda, and smiled up at Kara, who allowed the compromise. 

 

This was already going better than Kara had anticipated. She sat down beside Cat, surprised by the temptation to scoot close to her, but stayed put. 

 

“Okay, so here's what you need to know-,” Kara began. 

 

“Just hit play,” Cat cut her off. She was acting annoyed, but Kara knew her well and knew the irritation was feigned. She smiled and hit the play button. 

 

The booming theme music started and Kara instantly felt a rush of joy. She fought the urge to read the crawler out loud, like Jeremiah used to do when they watched it together. 

 

Kara grabbed the bowl of popcorn and set it between them, beginning to munch. The opening scene began and Kara was acutely aware of Cat's eyes on her. She turned to face her. 

 

“Why do you like this movie so much?” Cat asked, quietly. 

 

Kara slowed her chewing. Allowing Kara to invade her office like this was a step of vulnerability for Cat. Kara could at least return the gesture with some openness of her own. 

 

“I used to watch it with my adopted dad all the time,” Kara answered. “It was the first thing we watched together when I came to Ear-,” she caught herself. “When I came to live with them.” She shrugged. “I loved that it was about space and all these different worlds and people.” 

 

Cat slowly nodded her satisfaction at the answer. After another moment passed, Cat reached over to take a couple kernels of popcorn. 

 

They fell into silence, watching the movie. Kara was so happy to share the experience with Cat. The older woman would occasionally ask a question about the plot. Kara easily answered every one of them. Cat sipped on her drink, getting a refill when it was drained. Kara opened the boxes of candy. 

 

“Milk dud?” Kara offered the candy to Cat. 

 

Turning her nose up, Cat asked, “Milk, what?”

 

“It's chocolate and caramel,” Kara told her, laughing.

 

“No.” Cat said emphatically, like the offer was below her.

 

Kara shook her head at the woman and set to the task of emptying the box. As the movie went on, Kara got into the fight scenes, moving her body in imitation of the moves that the characters performed. 

 

She sat back at the end of one particularly intense scene and looked over, seeing Cat grinning at her. 

 

“What?” Kara asked. 

 

“You're cute,” was all Cat said, holding her gaze. 

 

Kara was caught off guard. “Um… you, too.” It just came out. It was a silly response, but Cat simply kept the grin and turned back to the screens. 

 

The last big battle scene came. As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought Darth Maul with all they had, the two women unconsciously moved closer to one another, leaning forward, on the edge of their seat. Qui-Gon fell and, despite that she had seen it a hundred times, Kara collapsed against the back of the sofa, upset. 

 

Cat turned to her. “Did you think it would be different this time?” The sarcasm was evident. 

 

Kara smiled at the joke. “It just makes me sad. Qui-Gon meant everything to him.” 

 

Soon, the credits were rolling. Cat sighed and stood from the sofa. Kara was immediately disappointed, but she stood as well. Together, they moved the furniture back to its place and cleaned up. 

 

“Thank you for sharing this with me, Kara,” Cat said. 

 

There was a softness to her expression that Kara hadn't seen before. It made Kara want to touch her, touch her face or her hair. It didn't matter. She was struck by how beautiful Cat was. 

 

Blinking, Kara told her, “There are seven of them, you know. Eight if you count that spin off.” 

 

“Maybe we can watch another one sometime.” Cat went behind her desk and gathered her things. She walked passed Kara, stopping at the door. “See you in the morning?” 

 

Kara could only nod. She felt betrayed by her feelings, suddenly. She had been enamoured with Cat before she left. It had taken months to move past it. She had even resorted to using Mon-El as a distraction. 

 

Now, Cat was back and talking about human connection and looking at Kara with those deep eyes. All the emotions came flooding back. Kara's feet were stuck to the floor and her voice was caught in her throat. 

 

Cat gave her a closed-lip smile and walked toward her elevator, leaving Kara standing alone in her office, wondering what she had just started.


	2. Attack of the Clones

The words on the computer screen were beginning to blur. Cat squinted her eyes behind her glasses, trying to get a clearer view. It was no use. She had been focused on the screen for too many hours. Pulling her glasses off, she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Cat was exhausted. She'd been working for fifteen hours straight, minus the ten or so minutes she had turned the back of her chair toward the bullpen and allowed herself to doze off. It was a busy news week and she was trying to finish writing the article for a high profile interview from the day before. 

Looking back to the screen, Cat let out a deep sigh. The work still needed to get done, no matter how much she wanted to think about something other than the article. Not to mention, there was a rumbling in her stomach that kept reminding her that she hadn't eaten since this morning. 

Just as she was about to slip her glasses back on, Cat was interrupted by a cheery and unmistakable voice. “Sushi?” 

Despite the serious expression she kept, Cat's heart fluttered at the sound. She glanced up to see Kara standing in the doorway of her office, takeout bags in hand and something tucked under her arm. 

Kara's happy smile had its usual effect and made Cat's demeanor soften. “You didn't have to do that.” 

“Someone has to make sure you eat,” Kara replied, coming into the office and setting the food down on the coffee table. 

“It's not your job to look after me anymore.” Cat turned her chair so she was facing Kara. Truth be told, she loved that Kara still wanted to look after her. Every latte and every random act of care since she had returned to National City was a gift given with absolutely no obligation. 

As she set about pulling out boxes of food, Kara said, “I like looking after you.” Cat's heart fluttered again. Then Kara held up the item that had been under her arm with an excited grin. 

A dvd box: Star Wars, Episode 2: Attack of the Clones. 

Cat rolled her eyes. “No.” 

Kara was clearly ready for the objection. “If you want food, this is how you get it.” Cat narrowed her eyes. “I got your favorite, from the little place by the park.” Kara shook the movie box encouragingly. 

Cat's gaze flicked from the box to the food on the table. She was starving, and she loved the sushi from the little place by the park. Part of her was already thinking of an excuse to get her out of the movie. Another part of her knew any protest would be half hearted. 

The idea of sweet Kara Danvers marching into her office, coming to the rescue with a much needed meal for to her was endearing, and so very Kara. If her charge was spending time with the young woman, Cat would gladly pay up. 

Kara had changed in the time Cat was gone. She was bolder, more forward in expressing what she wanted. She was quicker to offer up ideas, too, and didn't shy away from pitching stories or arguing her point. It seemed to Cat that traits from Kara's alter ego were seeping into her everyday demeanor. Really, it was that Supergirl had brought out sides of Kara Danvers that had always been there. They just needed an avenue to rise up. Cat didn't mind the changes in the least. 

Cat rose from her chair. “A year in a yurt and Kara Danvers learns the art of manipulation and bribery.” Kara only lifted her eyebrows, waiting patiently for an answer to her offer. “Fine,” Cat huffed, quietly adding, “I love the little place by the park.” 

Kara grinned happily and started pulling one of the sofas around to face the wall of television screens. “I know you do.” 

They spent a few minutes getting everything ready. Pulling the rest of the food out, Cat saw that Kara had gotten her the gourmet fried rice she liked as well. Cat knew Kara loved an abundance of soy sauce, so she put all the small containers of the stuff next to Kara's food. Kara knew Cat hated eating out of take out boxes, so she went to the break room to get plates and utensils. Cat piled all the pot stickers on Kara's plate, though after a short contemplation, she plucked one back, putting it on her own plate. The move made Kara smile. 

Cat was suddenly struck by the slight intimacy of it. Each one of them knew the other's preferences and made sure they both had everything they would want. As they sat down next to one another, Cat passed Kara one of the cloth napkins she kept in the office. Kara reached to take it, her fingers lightly curling around Cat's in the process. Their eyes met and Cat was surprised that Kara didn't yank her hand away awkwardly. She'd so often been skittish in the past. Instead, she seemed to savor the contact, allowing their hands to linger together for a short moment. 

Kara said a hushed, “Thanks,” before slowly extracting her hand. 

Cat kept her gaze on Kara while the young woman took the remote and hit play. She saw the sparkle in those blue eyes the moment the theme music started. Kara really did love these movies. Cat watched as Kara sat, fork in hand, while the crawler played across the screen. Kara read it intently, her lips moving with the words, like it was a ritual. When the crawler faded and the music quieted, Kara looked down, focusing on her food. 

Tearing her eyes away lest she be caught staring, Cat did the same, picking up her chopsticks. She mentally chided herself for letting her mind wander too far. She was simply tired. That had to be why she was fighting off images of being wrapped in Kara's arms on the sofa.

They sat in comfortable silence while they ate and watched the movie. 

As Cat was polishing off her rice, she scoffed. “Anakin is being ridiculous.”

Without looking away from the screen, Kara asked, “What do you mean?”

“How can he not understand that Obi-Wan only wants the best for him? I mean, the man has dedicated his life to training him and he gives him no thanks.”

Kara slowly turned her head. She paused for a second before answering. “It can be difficult to accept the truths that a mentor teaches you about yourself.” Cat turned to her, hearing the honest tone in Kara's voice. 

When Kara gave her a soft smile, Cat replied, “Mentors are often best at pointing out the flaws in others that they see in themselves.” She turned back to the screen. “Obi-Wan wants Anakin to be better than he is. He points out to Anakin the things that he hates most about how he was at that age, the things he struggles most with, hoping to make Anakin a better version of himself.” 

Kara's voice became quiet. “Maybe in addition to the wise words and constructive criticism, Obi-Wan could just tell Anakin that he cares about him.”

Cat's lips parted at the barely veiled suggestion, fully realizing they were talking about themselves. She slowly nodded, and only said, “Noted.” 

They both turned back to the movie. Kara finished off her remaining pot stickers as Cat chewed the last bit of her sushi roll. They wiped their mouths and set their plates and napkins aside. Settling back into the sofa at the same time, Cat suppressed an instinct to move closer to Kara. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Cat saw the other woman slide her hand across the cushion, only to quickly pull it away and hold it in her lap. A glimmer of hope rose inside Cat. Did Kara want the same contact that she did? 

She imperceptibly shook her head. This was ridiculous, Cat told herself. At the same time, this is why she came back. As unsure as things had always been between the two of them, Cat couldn't shake her need for Kara. She needed others, yes. She needed Carter desperately. She needed the few close friendships she had. Cat even needed people like Winslow and James. But it was Kara that had changed something in her. It was Kara that awakened a desire for companionship again, and it was her who made Cat want to be a better person. When Cat thought of human connection, she thought of Kara. 

Just then, Cat was brought out of her reflecting when she heard a giggle come from Kara's side of the sofa. She tuned back into the movie with a dramatic roll of her eyes. 

“Please, don't tell this is appealing to you?” Cat asked, rhetorically. She watched as Anakin and Padmé laughed, lying in the grass together.

“Oh, come on,” Kara said, cheerfully. “It's romantic.”

“It's cliche,” Cat corrected. “Rolling around in the grass like children. It's silly.” Cat failed to keep the cynicism from her tone. 

She looked over to see Kara watching her. There was something unreadable in her expression. Concern? Pity?... Was it… longing? Cat tensed, stuffing her hopes down deep. 

Then Kara said, “Maybe some day you'll find someone who makes you feel silly enough to frolic in the grass.” 

Caring blue eyes met sparkling hazel ones, and all Cat could say was, “Maybe.” 

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, Cat only rolling her eyes a few more times at the cheesy, romantic interactions. She sat, amused, on her side of the sofa as Kara became enthralled in the battle scenes again, as she had during the first movie. She couldn't help think that Kara was adorable as she cheered Yoda on during his lightsaber fight with Count Dooku. 

Soon, the credits were passing over the screen. 

“It's getting good, isn't it?” Kara asked, facing Cat with an excited look. 

“It's not completely terrible, I suppose.” Holding up a finger, Cat finished, “But this Jar Jar character has got to go.” 

Kara chuckled and began cleaning up. They got their things together, preparing to leave for the night. As they came to the door of the office, Cat reached out and caught Kara's wrist. The young woman looked back, eagerly. 

“Referencing our earlier conversation,” Cat began. She stepped closer. She tried not to, but she couldn't stop the itch in her fingers. Cat had to touch her. She lifted a tender hand to Kara's cheek. Her heart skipped a beat when Kara's eyes fluttered closed for a second and she leaned into the touch. “I do care about you,” Cat told her. “Very much.” 

Forcing herself to pull her hand away, Cat stepped passed Kara. She felt vulnerable at the admission and didn't wait for Kara. Making her way quickly to her elevator, Cat went inside and jammed the down button. With the doors closed, Cat breathed out an anxious breath. She hoped she hadn't given her feelings for the other woman away. 

Knowing Kara, Cat would definitely be forced into watching all of the sci-fi adventure films in the entire franchise. She wouldn't be surprised if Kara even tried to talk her into watching the animated Clone Wars series to fill in gaps. Hopefully, Kara didn't know that the cut scenes of Star Wars videos games offered even more information. Cat had seen them enough times while Carter played the games in the evenings after homework was finished. She didn't need Kara making her watch them on the internet. 

With a sigh, Cat relaxed and allowed herself a smile. Pretending that she'd never never seen the movies turned out to be the best lie she'd ever told. Cat was enjoying the time with Kara, despite Kara's misguided decision to begin with episode one. At least they would be getting to Cat's favorite one soon.


	3. Revenge of the Sith

“Hold on.” Winn stopped his typing to give Cat a skeptical look. “You're telling me that you had a full bathroom... in your yurt?”

Cat held up a questioning hand. “Of course.” 

“With, like, walls and everything?” 

“A yurt is not a dungeon.” Cat stood from one of the chairs in front of her desk and walked over to refill her drink. “In fact, in Oregon, the designer yurt industry is thriving.”

Winn shook his head. “Designer yurt industry,” he muttered to himself, going back to his typing at Cat's computer. 

One side of Cat's mouth turned up in the smallest grin. “Honestly, Winslow,” she said, turning to come sit back down. “Did you think I would take up residence in some hovel?” 

She saw the close-lipped smile on his face when she sat back down. “You? No, I definitely did not think that.”

Cat shot him a half hearted glare at the implication that she was beyond living below her means. Though, he was right. Cat was high maintenance, and she didn't care. She'd made sure her yurt had all the comforts of home. 

Glancing down to her glass, Cat swirled the amber liquid slowly, thinking. She enjoyed Winn's company. He was kind and he didn't care about pretenses, he was always honest. 

When she had lost a document on her computer earlier that day, she had walked out into the bullpen, shouting his name in frustration. Eve had to remind her that Winn didn't work there anymore, to which she rolled her eyes and vehemently ordered her to get him on the phone right away. 

He told her he would be there as soon as he could. That was Winslow, reliable, and loyal. They were qualities that she had failed to see before. Now in retrospect, they hit her in the face. 

When he was finished at the DEO, he'd come straight to CatCo to help. They gotten caught up in swapping stories about the time Cat was away. He told her all about how he wasn't a red shirt anymore, and she told him about the people she'd gotten to know and the things they'd taught her.

Winn's honesty was one of the attributes she was hoping to tap into today. Winn knew Kara better than most, maybe better than she did. 

Fiddling with her glass, suddenly feeling anxious, Cat took a sip of her drink. She looked at Winn and took a breath. “Winn?”

He stopped his work and turned to her, brow knit together. She had never used the informal abbreviation of his name before. “Yeah?”

“How was Kara while I was gone?” 

Winn slowly pulled his hands away from the keyboard and angled Cat's desk chair to face her. Leaning back against the chair, he answered, “She was okay. She seemed a little… lost, sometimes.”

Cat gave a small nod. “I know the feeling.” She took another sip, glancing away.

“She missed you,” Winn told her. 

Eyes darting back, Cat asked, a little too quickly, “She did?” 

He nodded. “She tried to keep tabs on you, but she stopped looking after you left London.” 

Cat exhaled and smiled. She had spent a month or so bouncing around before she had settled on Bhutan. London had been her last stop before the Himalayas. Knowing that Kara had been tracking her made her heart stir. 

“I didn't know that,” she said. There was a moment of quiet before Cat asked, “You wanna drink?” 

Winn's eyebrows went up in surprise. “Do I wanna-, sure, yeah, I would love a drink.” 

Cat was already walking back to the bar. She took an extra tumbler and filled it two fingers full. Coming back and handing it to him, Cat lifted her glass. Winn stood and did the same. 

“To new, old friends,” Cat said. He smiled gratefully before clinking his glass to hers. They each took a sip. 

“Wow, that is good,” Winn said, licking his lips and looking at his glass. “Oh, uh, I fixed it.” 

“You found my document?” Cat came around the desk. 

“That, too.” He indicated for her to sit, keeping a hold of his glass. “So, just because something gets closed without saving, doesn't mean it's gone. CatCo's servers save every keystroke for a short period of time.”

“Well, that's smart.”

Winn gave a self assured look. “Well, that's how I designed it. Anyhow, click that file right here.”

He pointed to a file on the desktop. She opened it. “There it is,” Cat stated, satisfied.

“I set it up so whatever you're working on will be viewable right here for twenty-four hours no matter if you save it or not.” He took up Cat's previous seat, in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

“Thank you, Winslow.” 

“No problem. Let me know whenever you need anything, Ms. Grant.” They sat and sipped at their drinks for a moment. Then Winn said, “You know, Kara's always needed you more than she admits.”

Cat waited to answer. She didn't want to give away her hidden feelings by seeming too hopeful. “How do you mean?” 

“I mean, just since you've been back, she's more centered. She's been less mopey.” He paused, thoughtfully, before adding, “You're good for her.” 

Cat glanced away, facing the computer, though not really seeing it. She was thinking that, in fact, Kara was good for her, too. She forced herself not to smile, schooling her expression into neutrality. 

Still averting her eyes and needlessly moving to adjust her keyboard, Cat quietly said, “We're good for each other.” 

She cleared her throat, feeling vulnerable and looked back to Winn. He was smiling at her softly and she slowly returned it. “Tell her how you feel,” he said. 

Leaning back into her chair, Cat resigned easily. She was so tired of hiding it. “Is it that obvious?”

“I watched you guys for two years.” 

Cat sighed. If there was anyone who had been privy to the blossoming relationship between Cat and Kara, it was Winn. Cat had poured so much effort into keeping Kara at an arm's length, constantly pushing, constantly berating her in a useless attempt to deny how she felt about her. 

But sitting alone in her designer yurt night after night, Cat's need for the young woman became more and more undeniable. It became so undeniable that Cat packed up her yurt and flew back around the world as quickly as she could. She didn't care that National City was under an alien attack. She had to get back. Air Force One was the only aircraft allowed to fly in, and Cat damn well wasn't letting that plane get to her city without her. 

When it all went to hell, Kara had snatched her out of the sky and held her so tightly...

Just then, the object of her thoughts bounced happily into Cat's office, ponytail falling over her shoulder. “Winn!”

Winn turned in his chair. “Hey!”

Kara's eyes darted down to the glass in his hand, then the glass in Cat's. Her smile faded. “I didn't mean to interrupt.”

Winn quickly stood, and Cat followed suit. Simultaneously, they both enthusiastically said, “You're not interrupting.” The two friends looked to each other with a grin, then back to Kara. 

“I was just leaving,” Winn told Kara. 

“You could stay,” Kara said. She held up a DVD box that read Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith. “Ms. Grant and I have been watching them from Episode 1.”

Kara set about prepping the room for the viewing, going to drag the sofa around. 

“Um,” Winn quickly looked back to Cat. She gave a fast, tight shake of her head, silently telling him not to stay. He nodded. “Actually, J'onn has a lot that he needs me to do at the DEO, so I'm gonna get going.” 

Kara barely glanced at him. “Okay, well, see ya soon then.” She didn't seem to prefer he stay either.

Cat came in front of the desk as Kara moved behind it to put the DVD in. Winn began mouthing something that looked like _Talk to her_ , but Cat shooed him out of the office. He gave her a thumbs up before leaving, at which she rolled her eyes. 

With Kara turned around, Cat tossed her head back and quickly downed the remaining liquor in her glass. She squeezed her eyes shut at the burn that accompanied such a large gulp. Setting the glass down on her desk, Cat watched Kara come back around to finish resetting the furniture. 

Suddenly, all Cat could think about was how Kara had kept tabs on her after she left National City. Did she track her cell phone? Did she check BuzzFeed for the latest celebrity sightings? Had Kara seen the events that Cat had gone to since she left? Why didn't she try to find her after London? 

Kara's chipper voice broke into her thoughts. “I thought we could order in this time.” She playfully pointed a finger in Cat's direction. “I know you haven't eaten.” 

This was the first time they had prearranged watching the movie together. Kara had shyly come to her office the day before, self consciously adjusting her glasses and doing that thing where she beat around the bush until Cat prompted her say whatever she was trying to say. 

When Kara asked if she wanted to watch the next Star Wars installment the following evening, Cat had tried not to seem too excited, saying a nonchalant, “If I must,” knowing she would have to rework her schedule to make it happen. 

“Ordering in sounds good,” she told Kara. 

When the ever opinionated media mogul didn't offer a thinly veiled demand in the form of a mere suggestion, Kara took slow steps toward her. 

“Any ideas?” Kara asked. 

On instinct, Cat defensively lifted her hands to her hips. Although the advance had been innocent, Kara stopped her steps. Cat knew she didn't have anything to be defensive about, not with Kara. Anything other than the fact that her growing feelings for the woman were becoming more and more difficult to bare, that is. 

The part that threw Cat off balance was the fact that, since she came back to National City, she could swear Kara felt the same way. 

Catching herself, Cat lowered her hands and, a little awkwardly, wrung them together. “What about Noonan's,” she said. “You like Noonan's.”

“I do.” Kara smiled at her and Cat wondered if the young woman could tell she was feeling anxious. “I'll order. If you don't have a preference, I'll get something I know you like.”

“That sounds great.” Cat returned the smile with more ease, despite her nerves, than she did with anyone, except Carter.

Kara called in the order and sat down to start the movie. The moment Kara hit play, Cat's gaze was fixed on her. She waited in anticipation for the superhero to perform her ritual. 

Sure enough, the moment the theme music sounded and the crawler began to creep up the screen, Kara's lips moved, mouthing the words with wide, excited eyes. Cat always felt like she was intruding on some kind of private moment. It was clear Kara was reliving some kind of memory, and Cat loved the sparkle it brought to her eyes. 

As the music faded and camera panned down into the obligatory opening battle scene, Kara leaned back against the sofa. Cat did, too, scooting a few inches closer. 

In moments they were both swept up in lightsaber duels and Jedi antics. Cat thought Episode III was, by far, the best of the prequel trilogy.

Just as things began to settle down after Anakin and Obi-Wan's heroic escape from Grievous’s ship, there take out arrived. Noonan's was always quick with an order for Cat Grant. They paused the movie to get their food ready, both women handing each other one thing or another. Cat couldn't help but think that it seemed more and more like a date. 

They watched while they ate. When Anakin awakens from a nightmare of Padmé dying in childbirth and vows to make sure it doesn't come true, Cat hears a sigh from the other side of the sofa. She looks over to see a lovelorn look on Kara's face. 

“Oh,” Cat drawls. “Here we go again. Are you going to be smitten with all the lovey-dovey silliness in this one, too?” 

Kara rolled her eyes and wiped the expression from her face, flashing an unoffended grin at Cat. “Come on,” she shot back. “He is willing sacrifice anything to keep her safe. Even you, who refuses to frolic in the grass, can appreciate that.” 

Cat crunched a bite of her salad, swallowing before rebutting, “Frolicing in the grass and sacrificing to anything to save the people you love are two completely different things. Anyone can frolic in the grass. That's easy.” Her tone softened when she said, “But sacrificing anything to save the ones you love? Yes, I can appreciate that.” 

She gave Kara a pointed look and the grin left Kara's face. Cat knew she had grasped the thinly disguised compliment. 

They finished eating at the same time. Both scooted forward to set their food boxes and utensils on the coffee table, and when they settled back into the sofa, they were sitting considerably closer than before. 

Cat felt her heart beating faster. All she had to do was barely move her hand and she would be touching Kara. 

They stayed like that for long minutes, moving closer together an inch here, a few millimeters there. Finally, the smallest, seemingly insignificant scene plays across the screen. Anakin is at the Jedi temple, torn apart over the decision he knows is coming, Padmé or the Jedi Order and everything he believes. Meanwhile, Padmé is at home. Each one walks to the window, staring out over the expanse of Coruscant. Padmé looks to the temple as Anakin looks toward home and Cat thinks that, even though they are separated by miles, they're looking into each other's eyes, each pair reflecting turmoil and deep love. 

Cat hates Episode II Padmé and Anakin. She loves Episode III Padmé and Anakin. It's realistic. It's painful and raw. It's two people holding on to each other for dear life, knowing that the only way they can live is together. Forget frolicing in the grass. This is the kind of love Cat wanted. The kind that was faithful no matter what.

She didn't realize she was doing it until she felt Kara's taught muscles under the palms of her hands. Cat had reached up to wrap both of her hands around Kara's arm. When she heard a sharp inhalation of breath next to her, she cursed her lack of self control. 

Her flight instinct was on high alert and just as she was about to withdraw her hands and find a quick excuse to leave, Kara unexpectedly responded. She slid her hand across Cat's leg, her fingers coming to settle at the inside of her thigh, just above her knee. Close enough to be intimate, not too close to be presumptuous or intrusive. When her thumb grazed over her leg, Cat relaxed. 

At least, she tried to relax. The easiest touch had never been so thrilling. With every pass of Kara's thumb over the skin left exposed by her tastefully knee high skirt, Cat felt tingles down to her toes. She fought the stirring in her belly that kept telling her to shove Kara down on the sofa and kiss her into oblivion. 

Cat wanted more than anything to know what was going on in Kara's head, but didn't dare do anything that might break the contact.

It was only a few minutes later that Anakin sealed his transition to the dark side by marching on the Jedi temple, killing the younglings there. 

“I hate this part,” Kara said quietly. 

For a second, Cat tried to think of something profound to say, but she settled for laying her head against Kara's shoulder with a simple, “It's very sad.”

They watched as Obi-Wan went to confront his former friend. An epic lightsaber battle ensued with both characters jumping and darting about, getting the upper hand only to lose it the next second. 

Cat felt Kara's fingers tighten around her leg and the muscles she had her own hands wrapped around became tense. She glanced over to see a very focused Kara with wide eyes and a furrowed brow. Cat knew she must have seen this very scene at least a dozen times, but it seemed like the first. 

With her head staying forward, Kara's eyes shifted to Cat and back to the screen. She grinned, realizing how enthralled she'd been. Releasing the tight muscles, Kara settled a little more into Cat. 

“Don't make fun of me,” Kara said, still smiling. 

Cat had been wearing a playfully amused expression. “I didn't say anything.”

“Yeah, well, you didn't have to,” Kara chuckled. 

“You just get so absorbed in these movies,” Cat observed. “I like it. It's genuine and… very you.” 

Kara turned to face her. They were so close, their faces mere centimeters apart, it seemed. Cat thought of how easy it would be to kiss her. She would barely have to move. Her bright green eyes stayed pinned to Kara's deep blue, and she saw the familiar flit of that ocean colored gaze going down to her lips and back up. 

The upturn of Cat's lips faded as it dawned on her that Kara wanted to kiss her, too. Instead, the young woman looked away and cleared her throat, awkwardly. Cat was about remove her hands from Kara's arm, sensing the odd shift. 

Just then, in an upbeat tone, Kara said, “They use crystals in the lightsabers.” 

The random, though light hearted, comment broke the tension and Cat was grateful. However, she had been so swept up in the moment, she forgot her cover story of never having seen the movies, and responded with a nod, saying, “The crystal in Kylo Ren's lightsaber is cracked. That why the blade looks so-,” 

Cat cut herself off, her eyes going wide as Kara's head snapped back around to face her. She was caught. There was no denying it.

After a moment of surprise, Kara smirked. “And how do you know that?”

“I have a teenage son. He says things,” Cat quickly dodged. 

“You've seen it.” Kara slowly shook her head. “Have you seen all of them?”

Biting her bottom lip with a worried look, Cat slowly nodded. Finally releasing Kara's arm, she said a quiet, “Sorry.” 

Cat was flooded with relief when the beam returned to Kara's countenance. “I'm not mad.” 

“You're not?” 

“No.” Kara shifted on the sofa to face her. “Why didn't you just say you'd seen them?”

Shrugging a shoulder, Cat answered, “When you came in here that night practically demanding that I watch the first one with you, would you have said ‘nevermind’ if I said I've seen them?” 

Kara thought for a second. “Probably, and I would have felt ridiculous, considering all the snacks I brought with me.”

They both laughed lightly. “You said you wanted to spend time with me,” Cat recalled. 

Without hesitation, Kara told her, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Cat confessed. “Truth be told, I wanted to spend time with you, too.” 

“Yeah?” 

Cat bit her lip again, attempting to suppress a growing smile. She looked down and Kara's gaze followed hers. They didn't even know when it happened, but they were looking down at their joined hands between them on the sofa. Their grip was loose and tentative, neither wanting to seem too eager. 

Glancing back up, Cat's confident expression met Kara's shy one. She couldn't believe someone so strong, so brave, and with so much heart could be driven to timidity simply by holding her hand. It was a refreshing feeling, knowing that she had the same power over Kara that Kara had over her. They were on the same page, after all this time. 

Cat's heart soared and her mind flashed over a thousand possibilities that finally a reality.

Cat abruptly let go of her hand, the softness of her features replaced by her usual aplomb. “Yes, well, thankfully, we have four more to look forward to.” She raised an eyebrow. “And the next one is my favorite.” 

She stood to collect her things, leaving a stunned a Kara on the sofa. Cat was leading her on, and she knew when Kara grinned that Kara knew it, and didn't mind

She came to stand near Cat's desk. “So we just…” Kara was at a loss. “What?” 

Tucking her tablet into her purse and grabbing a couple of thumb drives from her desk, Cat came up to Kara. “We watch the next one.” She observed, amused at Kara's befuddlement, and slowly lifted a gentle hand to Kara's cheek. The young woman's eyes blinked closed, as they had the last time Cat touched her face. “And then the next one, and so on.” She leaned in close and whispered against the creamy skin of Kara's cheekbone. “Then we see what happens.” 

Her pressed her lips to the spot and lingered, though not nearly as long as she wanted to. They'd already made leaps in their relationship tonight, and Cat enjoyed the long game. They wanted each other. That much was out in the air. Now, the fun part began; the flirting, the wooing, and, god, Cat hoped much more. 

She forced herself to move away from Kara and toward the door. Stopping at the entrance, she turned and waved her hand toward the furniture. “Can you…?” 

Cat didn't need to finish the question. Mouth hanging open, the superhero gave a simple nod, knowing she was being told to put the office back together. “Uh huh.”

With a satisfied lift of her shoulders, Cat walked out the door. She pressed her lips together, giddy on the inside and trying not to giggle, lest Kara hear. Slipping into her elevator, she leaned against the wall, smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't wait for Episode IV.


	4. A New Hope

Cat stared out into the bullpen from the boardroom. She was leaning back in her chair, casually chewing on the end of the arm of her cateye glasses. Glancing down to the itinerary on the table, Cat tried to guess how much longer the meeting would last. She was completely uninterested. 

Putting her glasses down on the table, the media mogul took a sip of her latte. Her top lip instantly curled up in disdain. The drink had cooled far below acceptable parameters. She set it aside with a roll of her eyes. 

What she wouldn't give for hot caffeine. Cat sat back in the chair again with a small sigh. Hot lattes always made her think of Kara. Her lips quirked up a bit as the young reporter’s smiling face flashed through her mind. If she could just get out if this meeting, she could get things ready for tonight. 

Cat had to press her lips together to keep from smiling too much as she thought ahead to tonight. She had called Winn yesterday to ask about Kara's schedule today. Cat wanted to surprise her. As far as Winn knew, Kara's was free, but he had set up a coffee date with her anyway to make sure the time was blocked off on her schedule. 

Winn had become Cat's close ally in Operation “Make Supercat Happen.” Cat hated the ridiculous name he'd chosen for them, but it was beginning to grow on her. Of course, there was the matter of Cat supposedly not knowing that Kara was, in fact, super. Winn knew that Cat knew. He had for a long time. 

Now, the only thing in the way of Cat spending an evening watching her favorite Star Wars movie with a woman that she was falling for more and more was this board meeting. 

“What do you think of these fourth quarter projections, Cat?”

Cat was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of her name. Her eyes shot to the person who asked the question. “What was that?” 

The board member asked again, “The fourth quarter projections?”

“Yes,” Cat said, quickly. She hurriedly rifled through all the papers on the table in front of her, looking for the projections. She barely glanced at them before saying, “These look spot on.”

Another board member spoke up. “Last time we met, we talked about new acquisitions…” The voice faded into the background. 

Cat tuned out again as she saw a delivery person walking up to Eve's desk with a familiar pink box. Cat's order was here. Her eyes widened as she looked at her watch. It was later than she thought. She looked up again to see people in the bullpen beginning to pack up. 

“You know what,” Cat interrupted the person talking. “I think this can wait until our next meeting.” She stood from her chair and began getting her papers together. 

“Cat?”

Tossing a half-second glance, Cat replied, “I have a previous engagement.” She stood tall and squared her shoulders, emphasizing the point that she called the shots on board meeting agendas. “Feel free to stay and talk about acquisitions. I have a very important affair, er, meeting to get to.” 

The anticipation around her plans for this evening had Cat flustered. Confident swagger in place to cover any appearance of anxiety, she made her way out of the board room. With fast steps, Cat crossed the bullpen and moved toward her office. 

“Oh, Ms. Grant,” Eve tried to get her attention. Cat kept walking straight through her office door wondering why the hell everyone kept trying to talk to her. “A delivery just-,” Cat waved her hand, dismissively, silencing the girl. 

The pink box was on the coffee table between the two sofas in her office. Sitting down lightly at the edge of one, Cat pulled the box over to her. She opened it slowly, like she always did with these particular boxes. The sweet smell of buttercream frosting wafted to her nose and Cat took a deep breath in, savoring it. 

She peered into the box. A dozen perfectly decorated cupcakes. Between her and Kara, Cat figured she could get at least three. 

Cat turned toward the balcony. The sun was beginning to set. The sky was becoming that beautiful swirly orange color that Cat loved. Soon, the light would be perfect. 

Coming behind her desk, Cat picked up the phone and dialed Noonan's. 

“Thank you for calling Noonan's Cafe,” a cheery voice greeted. “How can I help you?”

“Yes, this is Cat Grant.” She paused, knowing the person would instantly rush to a station. Sure enough, she heard snapping fingers on the other end, as whoever answered was no doubt getting a barista’s attention. 

“Yes, Ms. Grant, what can I do for you?”

“I need one pumpkin spice latte, extra foam, with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top.” She grinned, happy that she had paid attention at the right time one day and memorized Kara's coffee order. “And a nonfat latte as well.”

“Is that all, Ms. Grant?” 

Cat glanced back to the box of cupcakes. What if Kara didn't get a chance to eat dinner? Maybe she'd be hungry. “Can I get a large pizza?”

“Ms. Grant, I'm afraid we don't-,”

“That'll be all,” Cat cut off the woman on the other end. She knew Noonan's didn't sell pizza. She also knew how much money she spent on catering for parties and meetings, not to mention the employees with CatCo credit cards that stopped there often, Kara being one. “I need it delivered as soon as possible.” 

“Uh, yes ma'am.”

Cat didn't give her time to say more before hanging up. She turned her attention outside. 

Standing, she went out to the balcony. Cat took in a deep breath of fresh air. With a small smile, she looked to the furniture on the balcony. Kara's super strength would be handy, but Cat was determined to set the scene on her own. 

There were two easy chairs, a loveseat, and a glass top coffee table. Smile fading, Cat let out a huff and lifted her hands to her hips. 

“You've never been one for romantic gestures, Grant,” Cat muttered to herself. With a minute shake of her head, she added, “What is she doing to me?” The tiny grin returned.

Cat set to work pulling and pushing furniture around. She ripped her heels off, tossing them aside as she rolled her ankle for the second time. She needed to hurry if they were going to catch the sunset. With the easy chairs maneuvered out of the way, Cat yanked the loveseat along the tile floor what felt an inch at a time. 

Finally, she released her grip on the arm of the small sofa. Breathing out, hard, Cat wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead. She reminded herself to tell her personal trainer she needed less Pilates and more strength training. 

Heading quickly back inside, Cat opened the top drawer of her desk and retrieved the brand new iPad tablet. It was the largest screen offered at 12.9 inches, and it was perfect for movie watching. She'd picked it up on a whim the day before, telling herself that it would be perfect for work, even though the first thing that came to mind was what she was about to use it for.

She took the tablet outside, opening the case and folding it around to make a stand, and setting it on the coffee table. 

Just then, Eve called from outside the office. “Ms. Grant?” Cat came back inside. “Your order from Noonan's is here.” Eve came in, setting a drink holder and a cake box on the table. 

“Thank you, Miss Teschmacher. You should head out.” Cat prodded her to leave. It was getting late and she wanted as much privacy as possible for her and Kara. Eve gave her a nod and left to collect her things. 

Cat took the two lattes out to the balcony. She came back and stacked the cake box on top of the cupcake box, taking them both out to the outdoor table as well. 

Taking a step back, Cat surveyed her setup. The loveseat was facing outward, toward the city. The table in front of it held the tablet, pizza for Kara, cupcakes, and two lattes. 

“Not too shabby for your first romantic gesture,” Cat encouraged herself. 

In the office, her phone chimed. Going to pick up, she saw a message from Winn. _Kara said she's about to leave the office. You better move._

She quickly typed back. _Going now. Thank you for your help, Winslow._

Cat went over to the bar. She needed to do one last thing to get ready. Filling a tumbler with a finger of bourbon, Cat tossed back to the drink, hoping the liquid courage would calm her. 

She caught her reflection in the mirror mounted behind the decanters. Meeting her own eyes, Cat whispered, “I'm gonna kiss her.” 

With a single nod, she turned back around only to hear the phone ding again. Another message from Winn read, _Wait, wait. Take a picture for me!_

Cat grinned brightly. She practically jogged back out to the balcony, her high heels still discarded by the door. She pointed her phone's camera to the sofa and coffee table. Snapping a photo, she sent it to Winn. 

With a deep breath, Cat set the phone aside and left her office. She excitedly crossed the bullpen and made her way to the hallway where Kara's office was located. She knew the young reporter used the office when she was trying to focus. 

Cat knocked, swinging the door open at the same time, not caring to wait for permission to enter. She came in as Kara was standing and turning off her computer. She instantly beamed at Cat. 

“Hi,” Cat said, returning the smile. 

“Hey,” Kara replied, coming around her desk. Her eyes flitted over Cat and a perplexed look came to her face. “You don't have any shoes on.” 

“Oh.” Cat looked down at her own feet. In her nervousness, she'd completely forgotten about her shoes. Looking back to Kara, she was suddenly aware of their height difference. She liked it, briefly imagining herself cuddled into Kara, head against her shoulder. 

Kara chuckled at Cat's apparent absentmindedness. “You okay?”

“Perfectly,” Cat quietly answered. “Come with me.” She held her hand out to Kara. 

Slowly reaching out, Kara lightly gripped Cat's hand. They’d been more touchy since their last movie viewing. Her smile faded a little. “I can't. I have to go. Winn and I have a coffee date.” 

Tugging on Kara's fingers, Cat brought her closer. “No, you don't.” 

“Huh?” 

“I wanted to make sure you were free tonight. You and I are the ones who have a date.” 

Kara relaxed, closing the distance and taking Cat's other hand, pulling her close enough that their clothing brushed. “You set me up?” Kara clearly didn't mind the deception. 

“I did,” Cat confirmed. She took backwards steps, luring Kara along. 

The two came back through the bullpen and entered Cat's office. Cat guided Kara out to the balcony. The young woman's eyes widened and she offered Cat another gorgeous smile. 

“What's this?” Kara asked, happily. 

Cat's heart soared at Kara's reaction. “Episode four is my favorite,” she answered. “I wanted to have the proper setting.” 

“So we're on a date?” Kara asked a little shyly. 

“Well,” Cat answered, floating close to Kara again, enjoying the warmth that came with the proximity. She also enjoyed the blush it brought to Kara's cheeks. “It is dinner and a movie.” 

She watched as Kara took a visible deep breath. They were close enough for Cat to feel the light puff of Kara's exhale. “Well, what's for dinner?”

Cat moved to the sofa. “I got Noonan's to make you a pizza, and I got us some dessert,” she told Kara, sitting down. 

Taking a seat next to her, Kara began to open the cake box that contained her pizza. “Noonan's doesn't make pizza,” she said, curious. But when she lifted the top of the box, a perfect pizza with her favorite toppings was waiting for her. “I stand corrected.”

Cat gave a small shrug. “They make exceptions for me.”

“You mean you said ‘make me a pizza’ and didn't give them a chance to say no.” 

Cat shrugged again. “Maybe.” 

Kara got a square cut piece of pizza and took a bite. Her eyebrows lifted as she chewed. After swallowing, she said, “This is really good.” She pushed the box toward Cat. “Get some.”

“The board meeting this evening was catered.” Cat reached for her latte instead. 

Swallowing another bite, Kara asked, “You got this just for me?”

“Kara, when was the last time you saw me eat pizza?” The sarcastic tone was unmistakable. She softened, adding, “I figured you hadn't eaten.” 

“Well, thank you.” Kara leaned back against the sofa, enjoying her dinner while Cat sipped on her latte. “This sunset is beautiful,” Kara commented. 

Cat smiled faintly, glad that Kara appreciated it as much as she did. “This is my favorite time of day,” Cat said. “I love watching the city change from day to night. All the office lights start to turn on in the buildings. It reminds me that I'm not the only one working my ass off into the night.” She took another sip of her drink. “People say that cities aren't beautiful, that sunsets are best seen in open country, but I think sunsets over the city skyline are stunning.”

There was a pause between them, but Kara wanted to hear more. “What's stunning about them?” She asked quietly. 

Allowing her mind to be captivated by the colors in the sky, Cat answered, “I love the way the colors reflect off all the windows. It's like little tiny rainbows all over downtown. First, all the glass buildings look like a mirror. Then, the light fades and they all turn orange.” Cat lifted her hand, slowly waving her fingers, as if to illustrate the flow of the hues between each other. “When the orange melts into pink and purple and all these little pinpoints of light appear in the windows, it's almost like stars coming alive in the sky.” She lowered her hand and looked to Kara. “It's beautiful.”

Kara's lips had parted while Cat was talking, and she'd turned to face her on the sofa. “I could listen to you talk about a sunset all night.” 

Cat grinned openly, touched at the compliment. Slipping closer to Kara, Cat took her hand. Kara looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful, but the glow from the late evening light made her skin look almost ethereal, and why not? After all, she was flung out of the heavens. 

Cat wanted to kiss her right then, and from the soft gaze and wanting pools of blue staring back at her, she knew Kara would have let her. Cat felt her thoughts getting swept away the longer she peered into Kara's eyes. 

She barely heard Kara clear her throat. Cat blinked, coming back to her senses. They caught each other's eye again and smiled, realizing they'd both been ogling. 

“Did you wanna watch the movie?” Kara asked in a hushed voice. 

Cat only nodded her head in reply. Then she caught the pink box from her peripheral. “Oh,” she perked up. “Cupcakes first.” Kara chuckled as Cat released her hand. “Mmm,” Cat hummed as she opened the box. “Exquisite.” 

She took her time selecting one. Cat knew Kara would let her pick one first, having already learned not to get between Cat and her cupcakes. Plucking one from the box she indicated for Kara to get one. 

After picking out her own treat, the two women settled back into the sofa. The light was almost gone now, and Cat was enjoying the time together. 

“So, when did you get into Star Wars?” Kara asked. 

Cat's lips turned up as she finished a bite of her cupcake. “I watched them with my dad,” she answered. “He loved all things sci-fi.” Memories floated back to her from years ago. “You know I can't stand dating myself, but we saw every single one in the theatre together when they came out.” Cat's face fell a bit when she added, “Except Episode Seven.” 

“I'm sorry he's gone,” Kara said, giving a light and reassuring squeeze to Cat's knee. 

“Me, too.” Cat turned to look at Kara and was met with compassionate eyes. She loved that Kara was so always so attentive to her feelings. She sighed and said, “Carter’s played so many Star Wars video games that he was excited about the newest one, so we saw it together. It was nice, like carrying on the tradition.” She paused, unsure if she'd be confessing too much when she said, “It's nice to have something that I've been able to share with all the people most important to me.”

Kara blushed at the comment, breathing out a shy laugh and glancing away for a second. She looked back with, “I feel the same way.” This time it was Kara that moved closer. Lightening her tone, she asked, “So this one is your favorite?”

Cat smiled. “It is,” she confirmed. “I love a good story about a hero coming into their own, realizing their own strength and power.” She almost didn't realize what she was saying, seeing the parallel between Kara and Luke Skywalker for the first time. She tried not to give away her revelation even as Kara blinked and adjusted her glasses, like they could somehow throw Cat off the trail. 

“Of course,” Kara said nervously. 

Deciding to play a bit, Cat pushed, “Almost like being able to watch Supergirl these last couple of years, turning from an unsure, insecure girl into a powerful and confident woman.” 

Kara blushed for the second time. She swallowed thickly. “Maybe we should turn it on now.” 

“Okay,” Cat said, coyly. She tapped at the large tablet, starting the movie.

The women subconsciously melded into one another on the sofa. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. Cat was about to take Kara's hand again when the powerful notes of the opening theme began to play. Instantly, Cat and Kara sat up a little straighter as the crawler moved over the screen. 

Taking a sideways glance at Kara, Cat saw her usual expression as the words played over the screen; eyes alert, lips moving as she silently read. 

Then, Cat couldn't help herself. In dramatic fashion, she began to read aloud. “It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.”

She looked over to see Kara beaming at her and Cat smiled back. Turning back to the screen, she continued, leaning in close, gesticulating with her hands as if performing lines from a play. “During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.”

Kara chuckled and chimed in. They finished the third paragraph together, excitedly. “Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy....”

They collapsed back into the sofa, laughing. Resuming their position against each other, Cat watched Kara while the opening scene played. They were so close and Cat's fingers were itching. She laid her palm on Kara's thigh, stroking her thumb over the strong muscles of her leg. 

Kara's gaze shot down to Cat's hand, then to Cat's eyes. They grinned at each other. Kara slipped her own hand over Cat's forearm, and when Cat turned her hand over, Kara intertwined their fingers. 

Cat couldn't deny the tingles that ran up her arm, swelling into her chest. Kara's grip was soft, yet secure. It wasn't tentative. She could tell Kara wanted the contact, too. 

They settled in just in time for Cat to give her best James Earl Jones impression as Darth Vader called out Princess Leia. She pointed her index finger to the air as Vader pointed it to Leia. “You are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor.” 

“Oh my gosh!” Kara exclaimed. “You like Vader, don't you?”

Cat shrugged against Kara's shoulder. “He's the big bad boss man who intimidates all who enter his domain.”

“You fancy yourself as a Darth Vader type, huh?”

“Maybe.” 

Kara laughed lightly in response.

Soon they were both quoting lines from their favorite scenes. But then, Cat squeezed Kara's hand with a tiny gasp when Obi-Wan and Luke entered the Cantina. Han Solo appeared on the screen. 

“Harrison Ford is dreamy,” she said quietly, with narrowed, predatory eyes glued to the tablet. 

“Excuse me?” The jealousy in Kara's tone was unmistakable. 

“That scruffy hair, and that rugged scar on his chin,” Cat went on. “Look at that cocky grin.” 

Kara huffed. “His face is too long. He practically looks like a horse,” she argued. 

Cat chuckled. “Don't be jealous, dear. He doesn't hold a candle to you.” 

Kara roughly settled farther into the sofa, her feathers sufficiently ruffled. Cat curled the fingers of her free hand around Kara's forearm, allowing the affection to put the young woman's mind at ease. It was Kara's turn to make a move. She released Cat's hand and slid her arm between the sofa and Cat's back, pulling the tiny woman into her by the waist. Cat tried her best not to react even though she knew Kara had to pick up on the elevation of her heart rate. Still, she leaned back into Kara, bringing Kara's other hand around her until she was wrapped up in her companion's arms. 

They continued watching until a scene came that quickly shifted the mood on the balcony into something less pleasant.

Tarkin’s refined, but dark, voice threatened Leia. “I've decided to test the destructive power of this battle station on your home planet of Alderaan.” 

Kara's body stiffened against Cat's. As Leia pleaded with Tarkin to spare her home world, Kara's breathing became heavier. Clearly, the young superhero was upset, though Cat didn't know why. 

But then, as the Death Star’s laser beams shot out a powerful blast, Cat's suddenly understood. Kara relinquished her hold around Cat and stood, walking over to the balcony wall just as Alderaan exploded in a cloud of ash. 

Cat's heart sank. She was instantly struck with horrible guilt for the painful memories the scene must have triggered for Kara. Sitting forward, she quickly paused the movie. 

Cat watched Kara, whose back was to her. She was leaning with her hands on the balcony wall, shoulders slumped, and head down. Moving to the edge of the sofa, Cat opened her mouth to speak. When no words came, she shut it, as well as her eyes, briefly. 

Swallowing to remove the lump in her throat, Cat hazarded a whispered, “Kara?” Kara didn't move, frozen in her pain. Cat stood, taking a few steps closer. “Kara, I'm so sorry.” 

Glancing over her shoulder in Cat's direction, Kara spoke through her emotion. “It's fine. I don't know why I'm so upset.”

Though Kara turned away again, Cat saw the tear track on her cheek. She hated that Kara felt the need to cover, still keeping this one last secret between them. Closing the rest of the distance, Cat came to stand near Kara, resting her hands on the wall as well. 

“You have every reason to be upset.” She tried to keep her voice soothing. “I didn't think. I'm sorry.”

Cat's heart broke further as Kara sniffled and wiped her face roughly with her hands, embarrassed. “Now look who keeps apologizing,” Kara joked, trying to lighten the mood. Cat gave a small smile, resisting the urge say she was sorry for a third time. “I guess I'm more invested in these movies than I thought,” Kara said, again attempting to brush off the real reason she was hurt. 

“Stop,” Cat said quietly. 

Kara gave her sideways look, refusing to meet Cat's gaze. “Stop what?” 

“Lying to me.” 

Kara looked away again. Cat shifted closer and reached tender fingers under Kara's chin guiding her hero's eyes back. Pure blue met sparkling hazel and Cat couldn't believe how gorgeous Kara was, even now, fighting tears. The fingers at Kara's chin grazed upward and Cat's palm rested on a clenched jaw. 

Cat softly said, “I'm sorry about your home, Kara.” She couldn't take the lies anymore, nor could she handle tip toeing around the secret when all she wanted was to hold Kara and wash away every hurt. “I'm sorry about everything you've gone through.”

Kara took in a shaky breath. “I don't know what you mean, Cat-,”

“Kara, please,” Cat cut her off. “Please, let this go. Don't you know you can trust me?” Her other hand came to cup Kara's face.

Shaking her head, Kara's hands left the balcony wall. She moved to grip Cat's waist firmly. “It's not about trust,” she said. “Of course, I trust you.” 

It was the first time Kara had actually said it, told Cat that she trusted her. Deep down, Cat already knew, but hearing it drew her heart even closer to Kara. 

She gently asked, “Then what's it about?” Kara opened her mouth to answer too quickly, and Cat knew exactly what she was going to say. “And don't tell me it's about keeping me safe.” 

“Cat…” Kara breathed out, conflict etched on her features. She shifted her head and Cat watched the light glint off the lenses of her glasses. The glasses always seemed to be a barrier. As long as Kara wore them, she didn't have to be honest, and Cat was tired of the lack of truth between them. 

“Let me help you,” Cat told her. 

Her hands moved from Kara's cheeks and her fingertips settled on the arms of Kara's glasses. Cat waited, allowing her time to retreat if she wished. Kara stayed still, her eyes widening slightly. Cat gently pulled, slipping the glasses from Kara's face, unmasking her. 

With a close-lipped smile, Cat closed the arms of the glasses, tossing them aside to one of the easy chairs. She lifted her hands to her hips and tilted her chin in satisfaction. 

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” Cat teased.

With a quirk of one side of her lips, Kara answered with a simple, “No.” 

“Now, tell me why this terrifies you so much.” 

After a long sigh, Kara leaned her back on the wall. Meeting Cat's gaze, she said, “Ever since Supergirl came on the scene, you were chasing after her. You wanted to name her, identify with her, you wanted CatCo to be associated with her. You had reporters and photographers running after her. CatCo is constantly covering Supergirl.”

Cat didn't see the conflict. “I don't understand,” she said, genuinely confused. Why wouldn't Kara want Cat chasing after her?

“You just…” Kara trailed off, turning to prop her elbows on the balcony wall. She looked back to Cat, insecurity written all over Kara's face. “You never saw me before her.” 

Cat's mouth dropped open in surprise. She couldn't believe her actions had been so misinterpreted. Her hands falling away from her hips, Cat mirrored Kara, elbows on the wall. She had always been Supergirl's champion, and she never intended for that to come between her and Kara. On the contrary, she'd hoped it would bring them closer.

“I remember the first time I saw you in the suit,” Cat said. She narrowed her eyes slightly and sarcastically added, “after you kidnapped me in my car.” Side-stepping closer to Kara until their arms brushed, Cat continued. “I knew it was you the second I looked at you. You were so beautiful, and you seemed so strong and so unsure at the same time.” 

Cat sighed at the memory. Kara always looked dashing in her super suit, and Cat had almost swooned the first time she'd seen her face to face wearing it. “I was on your side from the very beginning, Kara.” 

She looked over to see Kara's eyes already watching her. “I meant what I said a year ago. You changed me, and I'm still changing. I always tried to show you I was there for you.” She nudged Kara's shoulder. “For you, Kara, not Supergirl. You. I always saw you.” She rolled her eyes, lightening the mood with a quip. “How could I not have seen you? You were always shuffling three steps behind me.” 

Kara giggled at that and it made Cat smile. She finished seriously. “You were always there to meet my needs, still are. I was trying to meet yours the best I knew how, at the same time respecting your privacy. Maybe that meant being too attentive to Supergirl and not attentive enough to Kara Danvers.” 

Kara nodded slowly, seeming to accept the answer. Comfortable silence fell between them. Cat hoped she had soothed Kara's fears. They looked out over the city skyline, both in their own thoughts. 

Breaking the quiet, Kara said, “The last time we were out here like this, we were saying goodbye, telling each other to be safe.” She turned to face Cat. “I missed you so much.”

Removing her elbows, and adjusting so she was turned toward Kara, Cat confidently said, “We never have to say goodbye again.” 

“Promise?” 

Kara's expression was so hopeful, and her gaze so deep with emotion. With no barrier between their eyes Cat thought of how easy it would be to get lost in those pools of blue. The next thing she knew, Kara's hands had found her waist and she was being drawn closer to the saffire depths. 

Cat answered with a whispered, “Promise.” 

She couldn't help her wandering hands, they moved of their own accord. Cat's palms slipped up Kara's chest, over the curve of her shoulders, and behind her neck. Kara's grip moved around Cat's back until they were holding each other close. 

Cat's breathing picked up. She knew Kara could feel the rapid beating of her heart, though she didn't miss the way Kara's own breathing had become shallow. Every cell inside Cat's body was humming with anticipation. She felt light and heavy at the same time. 

Both sets of eyes kept flitting down and back up. All Cat could think of was how soft Kara's lips looked. She was hypnotized, unable to gaze anywhere but at Kara. Cat was unconsciously pulling on the back of her superhero's neck and Kara’s arms wrapped further around Cat until they were melded into one. 

Eyes slowly closing, Cat's nose brushed Kara's. She could feel Kara's uneven breath on her mouth and the heat radiating from her Kryptonian body. With only millimeters separating them, they bridged the tiny gap. Their lips met softly, lingering. 

Cat inhaled, needing air, but unwilling to remove her lips from Kara's. Passionate affection blossomed inside Cat, spreading heat throughout her body, along with the tingles sweeping from her lips, down her neck, and into her chest. 

Relaxing into Kara, Cat pulled her mouth back, their lips parting with a tiny and perfect sound. She had no intention of ending the kiss. She only had to take a breath before she went back to Kara's lips. Cat's fingers wove into long hair, a hand at the back of Kara's head held the woman place. 

Cat wanted more, needed more. She opened her mouth and her tongue swept across Kara's bottom lip, asking Kara to come with her and deepen the kiss. Responding immediately, Kara's lips parted and they began to press into each other. 

There was a gentle pressure against the front of Cat's body as Kara leaned into her. Cat pressed back, her tongue pushing into Kara's and the silky feeling of Kara's mouth was intoxicating. Every touch made Cat want more touches. 

Their lips tenderly pushed and pulled, moving and exploring. Kara's hands moved from Cat's back to her lower back and then even lower, before coming around her hips and repeating the pattern. The reach of Kara's hands over her spurred Cat and she hooked an arm around Kara's neck, coming to her tip toes. 

The kisses progressed until they began to cross the threshold into something rougher when a moan escaped the back of Kara's throat. The sound brought Cat back to her senses, and she began to slow down their movements. 

Reluctantly, Cat withdrew her mouth from Kara's until they met one another's gaze again, both breathing hard with wide eyes. 

“Wow,” Kara breathed out. 

“Yeah,” Cat whispered in reply, lips curving up into a grin. 

“Now what?” Kara wanted to know. 

Smile widening, Cat said, “You asked that the last time we watched a movie.” 

“Things keep happening,” Kara observed. 

“Indeed.” Cat leaned in to steal another kiss from rosy lips. 

Kara's hands came to Cat's face, gently holding her in place, extending the connection until Cat pulled back with a small nip at Kara's lip. 

Making a perfect ‘o’ with her mouth, Kara released a long breath, taking a step back from Cat with a chuckle. “I can't believe that just happened,” she said, shyly. 

“Can't you?” Cat tilted her head. “We've always been drawn to each other.” 

Smiling goofy smiles, the two women came to sit back on the sofa, hand in hand. 

Kara asked, “You wanna finish the movie?”

“Kara, no!” Cat exclaimed. “I already feel terrible for not thinking ahead.” 

Chuckling, Kara said, “Let's just fast forward. They don't really mention it again.”

“I always thought that was odd,” Cat said, slipping back into Star Wars mode. “I mean, it was kind of a big deal and they never mention it again. Well, they mention it often in the expanded universe, if you-,”

“Whoa!” Kara held up a hand. “Did you say ‘expanded universe’? As in, the books?” She seemed incredulous. “You've read the books?” 

Cat shrugged, as if everyone was well-versed in the Star Wars expanded universe. “Of course.”

Laughing, Kara said, “Okay, okay.” She leaned toward the screen on the coffee table. “Where should we fast forward to?”

“Any scene with Harrison Ford,” Cat answered quickly. 

Kara scoffed. Scrolling through the timeline, she muttered, “Guess I need to work on my kissing.” 

She selected the trash compactor scene and sat back. The two women sat close together and Cat quietly said, “You don't need to work on your kissing.” 

Kara beamed at her and leaned in, happily pressing a kiss to Cat's lips. They turned their attention to the screen, as Cat laid her head on Kara's shoulder. 

“I love these movies,” Cat quietly said. 

Putting an arm around Cat, Kara replied, “Me, too.”


	5. The Empire Strikes Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much too short! 
> 
> Thankfully, the next three are outlined and I can't for all of them. Squee! 
> 
> Despite the lack of words, I hope you enjoy this chap. I mean, out of the 2,500 words, like 2,100 are making out, so it can't be that bad.

The sound of blaster fire rang out through the open space of Cat's office. The entire bullpen floor was empty and quiet, save for the noise coming from this one room. An intense scene played across the wall of screens, though it went ignored. 

The lighting in the office was dim, making the flicker from a few candles in the center of the coffee table stand out even brighter. Two plates of take out were left half eaten on the table. Crumpled paper napkins were tossed haphazardly around the food. Next to one of the abandoned plates, Cat's phone buzzed an unnoticed alert.

On the floor, a pair of high heels was discarded nearby, along with a pair of flats. Kara's glasses were… somewhere, as was her hair clip. 

On the sofa, two bodies moved seamlessly as they explored. They forewent the action on the screen, more than satisfied with the action happening on the couch. 

Kara was stretched out on her back. One of her legs, bent at the knee, was curled around Cat, holding her in place. The skirt of Cat's dress was struggling to stay put against the movement between them. Strong hands roamed languidly over the curves of Cat's back as she sprawled over Kara. Kara was taking her time, allowing her hands to memorize every dip and definition of the lithe body on top of her. 

Propped on her elbows, Cat's fingers played with the length of Kara's hair. She untangled the fingers of one hand, shifting her weight to her other arm, bringing her free hand to splay over Kara's soft cheek. She'd been kissing her way back and forth along Kara's jawline for several content minutes, occasionally shifting to gently bring their lips together. 

Kara tilted her chin upward, pushing her head into the sofa cushion, inviting Cat to take her conquesting to a new place. Quickly taking the hint, Cat lips wandered down. She adjusted her legs, tucking her knees in and shifting her weight back, giving relief to her fatiguing shoulders. The move further pulled up her skirt. Her lips dragged down the slope of Kara's neck, the tip of her tongue making contact with Kara's skin on the way back up. 

The momentary wet sensation caused a sharp inhalation and a barely audible, “Ahh,” from Kara's throat. 

Parting her lips, Cat applied pressure to Kara's pulse point with her velvety tongue, sucking at the sensitive spot for a brief moment before kissing Kara's mouth again. Kara moaned softly into the kiss, her fingers scratching lightly across the back of Cat's exposed thighs. 

They'd been stealing much too short moments of affection for two weeks now, both too busy and their budding relationship still too secret to kiss in the open like they wanted to. Since the last time Cat and Kara had watched Star Wars, they couldn't seem to stay away from each other. With the veil of Kara's identity finally lifted, there were no more barriers between them. Long felt attractions were no longer a hovering question. 

The full breadth of their feelings for each other had been properly confessed during twenty minute lunches on the balcony and late night phone calls. Deep kisses were shared behind the closed door of Kara's obscure office. Cat had even allowed herself to be exposed to the dinginess of a stairwell so she could be wrapped in Kara's arms and feel Kara lips on hers. 

Unable to take the clandestine meetings any longer, Kara came to Cat's office that evening unannounced with two bags of takeout, a DVD, and blindingly hopeful smile. Cat was powerless against it. 

They'd been making out on the sofa since the Millennium Falcon landed at Cloud City. It was blissful, the relaxed connection they had each been craving. They didn't rush, nor did they care about the time. 

Cat and Kara kissed and kissed without fear of being discovered. The sound of soft moans and sharp inhalations filled Cat's ears. Even though the volume of the movie was louder, she hardly heard it, focused on every tiny noise Kara made. 

Cat's heart thudded in her chest each time Kara reacted out loud to her touch. She tried to remember what she'd done to elicit the sound, then she would come back a moment later, making the same move, wanting to know if the same reaction would come. 

Cat was learning Kara. She was learning what touches made her moan, where to kiss her neck to make her flush, and precisely how to sweep her tongue over Kara's bottom lip when she wanted to deepen a kiss. 

It was exhilarating. Cat's pulse surged each time she found a new spot. Being with Kara like this was unlike anything she'd ever felt. There was no quid pro quo, no giving and taking, no expectations. Kara only wanted to be with her for the sheer pleasure of being with her. She was the first person that wanted Cat for Cat, completely as she was, flaws and all. It made Cat want her all the more. 

Pulling back from her nibbling at Kara's collar bone, Cat sat back on her heels. With a tug on Kara's arm, Cat silently asked her to sit up. Meeting Cat's gaze, Kara complied, her hands coming to cup Cat's face. Unable to stop the momentum gathering between them, the two women immediately started kissing again. 

The tender pulling and pressing of Kara's lips against hers was soothing and exciting all at once. Cat wanted more, needed more. Finally being able to touch Kara like this had ignited a long dormant fire inside Cat and she had no intention of quenching it. Every subtle brush of Kara's fingers across her breasts, through the fabric of her dress, was fresh wind that fanned the flames. Each little suck at Cat's neck threatened to break her resolve to not push too far on this first make out session. Kara's trust meant everything and Cat would be damned if her current teenage inclinations pressed Kara farther than she wanted to go. 

Gently separating, Cat settled her forehead against Kara's and her hands rested on broad shoulders. She quietly asked, a little breathless, “Is all this okay?” 

“Are you kidding?” Kara's hands slipped around to Cat's back, pulling her in. “I've dreamt this.” 

Kara brought their lips back together in a searing kiss. Finally, it was Cat who couldn't control the groan that came from deep inside. Her head was swimming. Kissing Kara like this made Cat realize how her perceptions of Kara had changed so drastically. 

From her timid, wide-eyed assistant to an unsure hero, Kara had morphed into a confident and capable woman before her eyes. After almost a year apart, Cat was still catching up with the strong willed and stubborn person Kara was becoming. She liked it. She liked the way Kara challenged her, and how Kara forced her to be a better person, whether she wanted to or not. She liked that Kara didn't take her bullshit and expected more of Cat than anyone else dared. And she definitely liked the forceful nature of Kara's kisses.

Kara was the only person in Cat's vast sphere that interested her. No, captivated her. With all she'd been through, Kara had managed to remain kind, sweet even, giving to a fault, trustworthy, and so caring. How Cat had won this woman's heart was beyond her understanding, but she sure as hell wasn't letting it go. 

Cat poured herself into their kisses. The cells inside her body hummed, brought more to life with every tingle Kara lips left in their wake. The strings of her heart strummed harder with every compliment Kara whispered in her ear. 

She couldn't help herself. Needing more, Cat's hands began to move. One came to the back of Kara's neck, drawing her in, while the other slipped under the crisp fabric of her pinstripe button down. Feeling the smooth skin of Kara's chest, Cat splayed her hand at the top Kara's breastbone, gently pressing her into the back of the sofa. 

In a quick move, Cat hiked her shirt up and straddled Kara's lap. The superhero’s breathing hitched as she gripped under Cat's thighs, pulling her closer. Their eyes met and it was clear that Kara enjoyed Cat towering over her like this. Cat stored the information away in a mental file marked, ‘things that set Kara off.’ 

With a smirk, Cat leaned in to place feather light kisses over Kara's face while her fingers sought out the top button of her shirt. Cat's confident look faltered when she pulled back to find Kara's gaze again. Bright pools of blue were staring back, reflecting much more than simple longing. Kara had always worn her heart on her sleeve, but this look was entirely different. It was reserved for Cat in moments like this, moments of intimacy when they drew strength from one another. It was the look that told Cat just how much Kara needed her without using a single word. It was the look that pulled Cat in until she was no longer aware of anything besides the two of them.

Giving Kara plenty of time to raise an objection, Cat slowly released the top button of Kara's shirt. Her eyes flitted down to see the gentle dip of cleavage now exposed and Cat's mouth went dry. She didn't understand why everything about this woman felt so different. Cat's hands began to tremble as she slipped another button free. 

“I can hear your heart beating,” Kara said, voice low. 

Cat paused at the statement, knowing the mad thumping in her chest was giving away her excitement. In the past, Cat had always tried to hold on to the upper hand, make her partners think they wanted her much more than she wanted them. It was a game of cat and mouse and Cat was always the predator. 

For the first time, Cat couldn't hide her desire. The crazy part was that she didn't mind in the slightest. There was no threat in Kara knowing her yearning. There was no self consciousness at being so vulnerable.

One side of Cat's perfectly contoured lips quirked up. She whispered, “What does it sound like, darling?” 

Kara's breaths deepened. “Like a high speed freight train, and I'm standing on the tracks while you hurtle toward me.” 

Cat's hands stopped shaking. Newly bolstered at Kara's expert analogy, she resumed working the buttons on Kara's shirt, holding her sapphire gaze. 

“An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object,” Cat elaborated. Kara could only nod. Nimble fingers pulled the shirt free from Kara's slacks. Opening the last two buttons, Cat husked, “What happens when we collide?”

Lips parting at the question, Kara surged forward. Their mouths slammed together passionately. The second their tongues touched, warmth spread through Cat's body, burning her skin with want. She pushed Kara's shirt off her shoulders, freeing the superhero's arms to wrap fully around Cat. 

The feeling of Kara's skin was overwhelming. Still straddling Kara's lap, Cat pulled her in. She groaned as a warm tongue and silken lips ravaged her neck. Cat's hands ran everywhere while she melted under Kara's mouth. 

She mentally cursed the dress she was wearing. A blouse would have been so much easier to remove and Cat craved skin on skin contact. Kara must've had the same thought because she shifted under Cat. Strong hands came under Cat's thighs. Kara lifted her like she was a pillow sitting in her lap. 

Kara lowered Cat roughly onto the sofa, her hand slipping up Cat's leg and under her skirt. Adjusting to give Kara more access, Cat pressed her shoulder back into the cushion. 

Just then, the mood changed when Cat's shoulders pushed against something hard and uncomfortable. She let out a hushed, “Ouch,” at the same time that the volume on the televisions rose exponentially, startling both women. 

Shooting to a sitting position, Cat bumped the object off the sofa. The system's remote fell to the floor. Kara scrambled to retrieve it, the sound, no doubt, deafening to her sensitive ears. 

Dropping to the floor, Kara reached under the coffee table and grabbed the remote. She quickly aimed it at the televisions, turning the volume down. From her knees on the floor, she turned to Cat with a surprised expression that Cat was already mirroring. 

They stared at each other, shaken from their passion by the interruption. Slow smiles formed on each set of lips until both women burst into laughter. 

Kara crawled back onto the sofa and into Cat's waiting embrace. Cat was still chuckling, arms loosely draped around Kara's shoulders. 

“I think we were at a good stopping point anyway.” Cat pulled away with a light kiss to Kara's lips. 

“Hmm,” Kara hummed, happily kissing Cat again. “We were getting a little-,”

“Carried away,” Cat finished for her. She fished Kara's shirt from where it had gotten stuffed in the cushions. 

Just then, the electric crack of light sabers came through the speakers. Cat watched Kara's head snap to the screens. Realizing their make out session really was over, Cat lifted the shirt around Kara's shoulders. Eyes glued to the screen, Kara absentmindedly snaked her arms into it and began buttoning it up. 

Their fingers touched as Kara moved to fasten the top button, but Cat beat her to it. Kara smiled at her and Cat's stomach flipped. It thrilled Cat to no end, seeing how happy Kara was around her. 

“This is it!” Kara said, excited. 

Cat let out a surprised, “Oh,” as Kara scooped her up effortlessly, tucking Cat into her side, arm around her. 

Kara snatched up a cold pot sticker. She popped it into her mouth as the two women settled into the sofa. Cat rest her head on a steady shoulder, more content than she'd been in a long time. 

A pivotal scene played. They both grimaced as Luke's hand was severed from his arm in dramatic fashion. Luke cried out in agony. 

“I always thought it was fortunate that the light saber cauterized the wound,” Cat noted nonchalantly. 

Kara looked at her quizzically, like she'd said something completely out of order. “Who thinks of that?” 

Cat chuckled, but it was cut short at the next bit of dialogue. She and Kara both held out a hand toward the screens, imitating Darth Vader’s motion as he attempted to sway Luke to the dark side. 

The iconic line was spoken, and Cat and Kara both quoted together expressively, “I am your father.” 

With a happy laugh, they shifted closer to one another. As the final scenes of the movie played, Cat was already thinking ahead to their next viewing. Her heart quickened as she worked up the courage to ask. 

Taking a sideways glance at Kara, Cat rested a hand on her thigh to get her attention. When Kara looked to her, Cat quietly said, “I was thinking for Episode six…” 

Kara prodded, eagerly. “Yeah?” 

“Maybe you could come over and watch it,” Cat suggested. “It's Carter's favorite one. I think he likes the ewoks.” 

Kara lifted at an eyebrow. “You…” She glanced away with a shy grin. When she looked back, both sets of eyes were sparkling. “You mean, all of us watch it together?” 

“Yeah,” Cat whispered with a small nod.

“I'd really like that,” Kara answered quickly. 

Giving her a full smile, Cat leaned in, pressing her lips to Kara's in a gentle kiss. She spoke tenderly against the corner of Kara's mouth, “You make me so happy, Kara.” 

Kara's content expression morphed to desire once again. Cat watched bright blue eyes dart down to fixate on her lips. One light tug on the crisp collar of her shirt had Kara pushing her open mouth to Cat's. 

Cat's blood ran hot again at the searing contact. She allowed herself to once more be lowered back against the sofa cushions. Passion came back to their encounter as make out session number two began under the sound of the movie’s end credits.


	6. Return of the Jedi

Kara smoothed her palms over the skirt of her dress. The movement seemed to calm her shaking hands. Adjusting her glasses, she ran her fingers the length of her hair and checked the neat knot holding her half updo in place. She didn't know why she felt so anxious. Kara had spent time around Carter before. 

She'd been a wreck all day, stuttering and distracted. Kara had shut herself in her office in an attempt to actually get some work done earlier, but found her thoughts constantly floating back to the boy. So much hinged on tonight. 

Since the last time she had seen Carter, some things had changed between her and his mother. Everything had changed, really, and Kara feared Carter may resent her for some reason. What if he thought Kara was trying to take his mom away? What if he felt like Kara was somehow encroaching on his space? What if he simply didn't like her as much as she thought? What if everything between her and Cat fell apart because Carter disapproved? 

Her heart beat faster as her mental train derailed, running over all the things that could go wrong this evening. 

Just then, she was pulled from her angst by the sound of muffled laughter from inside the house. Cat's happy laugh mixed with Carter's boisterous one and it made Kara smile. She fought the urge to use her super hearing or x-ray vision, or both. Instead, she opted for optimism and told herself the two of them were excited she was coming over. 

Encouraged by joyful noises, Kara knocked at the door. Before she even had time to bring her hand back to her side, footsteps were pounding hurriedly toward the door. 

The door swung open and Kara was met with Carter's wide smile and ruffled curls. He was breathless from getting to the door so quickly, but it didn't stop him from drawing her into an enthusiastic hug. 

“Kara!” He exclaimed, pulling her inside and closing the door. “This is gonna be so much fun. Can we play Catan after the movie? How long can you stay?” 

Giggling at his obvious joy, Kara's nervousness melted away. “I can stay as long as your mom will let me.” 

She caught movement from the corner of her eye. Cat came slowly into the foyer, leaning against the door frame to the living room. She was drying her hands on an apron that was tied around her waist. The two women exchanged a warm smile. 

Cat had shed the power suit she was wearing earlier in the day at CatCo. Clad in tight jeans and a simple loose fitting henley, she was gorgeous. The top two buttons were open, and Kara's eyes were involuntarily drawn straight to bit of exposed skin. She was quickly distracted by the movement of Cat's hands reaching around herself to untie the apron. The sight of seeing Cat so at ease in this domestic setting was fascinating and new, and Kara found herself instantly entranced. 

“Carter,” Cat said, eyes still pinned to Kara. “Go set the table, sweetheart.” 

“Okay,” he said, quickly adding as he scampered off, “I'll go ahead and set up Catan, too!”

After he rushed past her, Cat pushed off the door frame, setting the apron down on small entryway table. Taking slow steps toward Kara, Cat's smile grew until her lips parted. Kara could hardly believe this happy expression was directed at her. 

Cat hooked both arms around the back of Kara's neck and drew her close, pressing a languid kiss to her mouth. Kara inhaled, easily settling into the contact. Her hands found small hips, and she kissed Cat again. 

The muffled crash of Carter turning the game box over to spill the pieces on a table brought Kara back to her senses. 

The tore her lips from Cat's. Her gaze darted in the direction of the sound. “What if he sees us?” 

One side of her lips quirking, Cat put a hand on Kara's defined jaw and pulled her face back around until they were eye to eye again, nose to nose. Cat breathed out against Kara's lips. 

“I told him about us last night,” she quietly confessed.

Kara's eyes widened. Her mind swirled with all the implications of one benign statement. “Us?” She blinked, then swallowed, wanting to stay composed in front of someone who so consistently exuded confidence. “You told him?” 

Soft look staying in place, Cat's fingers began to lazily scratch the back of Kara's neck, tickling the fine hair. It sent tingles down her spine. Kara's hands had shifted to further encircle Cat, moving lightly over the smooth fabric of her loose shirt. 

“I hope that's okay. I wanted to talk to you about it first,” Cat told her, “but I didn't want to wait either.”

“No, no,” Kara said quickly. “It's fine. I just… I don't know. I thought-,”

“I was going to keep you a secret?” 

Realizing how harsh it sounded when Cat said it, Kara dropped her gaze. She should have had more faith in Cat. She knew Cat wasn't one for games. Silken lips pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek, then her neck, and lastly at the crook of her shoulder. 

“You know me better than that,” Cat replied in Kara's ear, echoing her thought. “I'm all in or I'm not in at all.” 

Kara brought her eyes back to Cat's. “You're sure? About Carter knowing, about… all of it?” 

“I'm in this, Kara. All in.” Her thumbs grazed across Kara's cheeks. “I want to be with you.” 

Kara was still getting used to this. Cat's sweet side was the most inviting and soothing thing she'd ever experienced. The mogul had always been able to encourage her with wise words, whether it was at CatCo or as Supergirl. To have Cat encourage her with a soft tone and gentle eyes about something that had nothing to do with business was amazing. Kara felt her heart soar at the genuine care that was so obvious in Cat's touch. 

She responded the only way she could think to. By leaning in and pressing a firm kiss to Cat's lips. When Cat parted her lips, Kara let the sensation that came with a deep kiss wash away the last of her insecurities. 

Pulling back, Cat's gaze wandered over Kara's features. She took a breath, reluctant to end the moment. “Come get something to eat.” 

The thought of food shifted Kara's mind and she caught the wonderful scents that were wafting from the kitchen. She was suddenly starving. 

“It does smell amazing in here,” she said. 

Smiling at the compliment, Cat tugged on Kara's hand, guiding her to the kitchen. Kara's eyes popped when she came into the spacious room. 

“I wanted to make some things I know you like,” Cat said. “I hope it meets your approval.”

Kara's hungry eyes roamed over the random assortment of savory foods laid out over the kitchen island. There was homemade pizza, pot stickers, and even a plate full of waffles, not to mention the side items. 

Feeling her mouth water, Kara held out a hand and simply said, “Plate, please.” 

Cat laughed softly and handed Kara a plate. She immediately began piling it with savory goodies. Carter and Cat followed suit, though most of the real estate on Cat's plate was reserved for the grilled chicken salad that was set off to the side. Kara was happy to see her drop two pot stickers on her plate. 

They came to sit at the smaller table in the breakfast nook, and Carter launched into a story about something that had happened at school. Kara was glad they opted for the nook instead of the dining room. This was more intimate. It wasn't for entertaining guests, it was for family. All three of them were sitting close enough to bump elbows. 

They dug into their perfectly prepared meal. Kara and Cat listened intently to Carter talk, Cat telling him not to chew with his mouth full or not to put his elbows on the table. Kara enjoyed watching the dynamic between them. Seeing Cat as a mother had been one of the most significant privileges Cat had allowed her. 

Both women laughed loudly at a joke he told. Cat sat back in her chair, resting her hand on Kara's thigh. Glancing to her, silently asking permission, Kara was met with an encouraging smile. She slipped her own hand into Cat's, intertwining their fingers. 

It was the first time they'd ever, knowingly at least, allowed physical contact in front of anyone. Even though it was only Carter, and they were away from prying eyes, it was still thrilling. There was no tension in Cat's demeanor. Kara couldn't believe how easy this was, how natural, and instinctive. 

Dragging out the time together as much as possible, Kara unashamedly went back for seconds and then thirds. When she'd finally had her fill, she sat back contentedly in her chair. With a look from his mom, Carter kindly cleared their dishes from the table. 

He piped up. “I'm gonna go get the movie ready!” He was out of his chair in an instant, leaving the kitchen. 

Cat and Kara glanced at each other. With a grin, Kara scooted her chair closer to Cat's. She put an arm around slim shoulders and kissed her cheek. 

“Dinner was really good. Thank you,” Kara said. 

“I'm glad you liked it.” Cat's voice was quiet, her tone matching the easy look on her face. 

“I was nervous about tonight,” Kara admitted. 

Turning slightly in her chair to face Kara, Cat asked simply, “Why?” 

Looking at the floor, Kara's brow knit as she thought of how to answer. “Things between you and me are between you and me.” She took Cat's hand again and met her eyes. “I don't want what's between us to hurt Carter.” 

Cat was shocked, her mouth dropping open. “Hurt him?” She squeezed Kara's hand. “Kara, he adores you.” 

Kara appreciated the reassurance. She gently picked up Cat's hand, shifting to kiss her palm. “I just remember how hard it was for Alex when the Danvers adopted me.” Kara moved her hands to affectionately run her fingers over Cat's thighs. “I mean, she was so strong about it, and welcomed me into their family, and we love each other so much, but it was still a hard transition for her.” 

When Cat stood to slip herself onto Kara's lap, Kara was unable to stop the wide grin that came to her face. Slender, but sure, arms wrapped around her neck. Her own grip reached around, drawing Cat close. She lay her forehead in the bend of Cat's neck, happy at how perfectly they melded together. Her eyes slipped closed as nimble fingers began running through her hair. 

“I'm not saying it'll be easy,” Cat said. “Family is hard. You have to work at it. Right now, all this is new and exciting. But eventually, we'll fight about… who knows what, me working too much, you charging into dangerous situations, something with Carter…” Cat trailed off, sighing. “Every bump in the road is a litmus test. Will we learn from it and be stronger together or will we fizzle away when the honeymoon phase is over?” 

Kara stayed silent for a moment, processing what Cat said. Filtering the words, Kara realized Cat was talking long term. She heart fluttered at the thought of a life with this perfect and wonderful woman. 

Lifting her head from its comfy spot on Cat's shoulder, she looked into eyes that she had memorized long ago. Every fleck of gold mixed with hazel was known to Kara. She knew the way they brightened when Cat was passionate about something she was saying and she knew the way they muted when she was sad. Best of all, she was learning their soft shine when Cat was simply happy. 

“I think we'll be strong together,” Kara answered with a whisper. 

One corner of Cat's lips turned up in a barely there smile. “Me too.” 

It was an idea that Kara had held dear since she was a child on Krypton. Family meant stronger together. “El mayarah,” Kara said. “It means-,”

“Stronger together,” Cat finished for her. 

“Yeah.” Kara was pleasantly surprised. “How did you know that?”

She and Cat answered the question together. “Winn.” They both laughed. 

“You really are in this, aren't you?” Kara asked. 

Gentle hands came to her face. “I don't do flings, Kara,” Cat said with certainty. “And I don't bring people home to my son.” 

Kara gave a tiny shake of her head, still not believing Cat was slowly becoming hers. She leaned in, responding with a tender kiss to Cat's lips. The lingering contact caused a swell in her chest and she inhaled deeply, catching the scent of perfume. 

Suddenly, the moment was broken with a yell from the living room. “Hey!” Carter shouted. “Are you guys coming?”

Smiling at one another, Cat stood from Kara's lap. They came into the living room, met with Carter’s adorably excited grin. Everyone took their seats, Kara in the middle of the comfortable sofa. Carter didn't wait to hit the play button. 

They settled in together on the sofa when the opening theme music began to play. Kara felt the same little thrill she always did when a Star Wars movie started. 

“Carter, darling,” Cat said. “Will you do the honors.”

Without answering, he jumped out of his seat, moving to stand beside the television. Kara smiled widely, impressed, as he began to recite the lines from the crawler by memory in dramatic fashion. 

“Luke Skywalker has returned to his home planet of Tatooine in an attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo from the clutches of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt.” 

Kara giggled as he emphasized words like ‘rescue’ and ‘vile.’ There was certainly no doubt where he got his flare for such a display. She looked over to see Cat pressing her lips together, attempting to stay collected. 

Carter continued. “Little does Luke know that the Galactic Empire has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star.”

He matched his facial expressions perfectly with the tone of the words, holding his hands out in surprised action as he acted out his concern for Luke. 

Opening his eyes wide, he turned his look of concern into one of terror, and finished, “When completed, this ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for the small band of rebels struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy....”

Cat and Kara clapped for his rousing performance. “I can't imagine where he gets his aptitude for drama,” Kara teased, glancing to the woman next to her. 

With a small shrug, Cat dismissed the implication. “He's gifted.” 

Carter plopped back down beside her. All three were immediately engaged as Leia and Luke set forth to rescue Han. 

As the movie played, Kara relaxed even more, beginning to feel… at home. Carter would occasionally point out something to her, explaining the production of the puppets or the sets and Kara was fascinated by the vastness of his Star Wars knowledge. 

On her other side, Cat had bent her legs and curled her feet underneath herself, scooting closer to Kara. Warmth spread through Kara when Cat wrapped her fingers about her bicep, leaning her temple against Kara's shoulder. The young woman closed her eyes, savoring the moment. The touch of Cat's body lightly making contact with hers was comforting and exciting at the same time. 

She knew that one day the newness of it would wear off, like Cat had mentioned earlier. But Kara couldn't imagine a day passing when Cat's touch didn't affect her in some way. 

Still aware of making Carter uncomfortable, Kara tentatively let her hand settle on Cat's knee. The response she was received was Cat nuzzling even closer. Kara turned her head slightly to press a soft kiss to Cat's hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. Roa, this was all so perfect. 

Halfway through the movie, Carter paused it, insisting on dessert. They piled back into the breakfast nook table with ice cream, Kara's bowl completely full, Carter with a couple of scoops slathered in chocolate, and Cat with one smaller scoop. Carter acted out one of the last scenes they watched bringing laughter from both women. 

When they went back to the living room and started the movie back up, Kara realized how quickly the time was passing. They were almost to the end. Struck with a feeling of disappointment, Kara sighed as the final battle of Endor was being fought. Carter was sitting up, alert to the screen. 

Hearing the discouraged sound from Kara, Cat leaned over to her ear. “You okay?” 

Kara turned her head to answer and brushed her nose against Cat's. Smiling at the accidental touch, Kara whispered, “I'm just having a really good time.” 

Cat placed a small kiss to the corner of Kara's mouth. “Me, too.” 

Soon, the end credits were rolling. The rebels emerged victorious and all was well with the galaxy. Carter didn't wait a full minute before asking, “Catan?” 

“No, sir,” Cat said, firmly. “Homework.” 

“Aw, come on!”

“No,” Cat replied, calmly. “I gave you the option to do it earlier so you could spend time with Kara and you squandered your time. Now, it's time for homework.” 

With a frustrated exhale, Carter rose from his place on the sofa. “Fine.” He gave Kara a hug. “What about Catan?”

Kara smiled at him. “Keep the board set up. I'll be back really soon.” 

“Awesome,” he said, and Kara was happy to see the grin he showed at the thought of her return. He stopped at the living room entrance and turned back. “Hey, Kara.” She shifted toward him. “I'm really excited about you and my mom getting together.” 

She could feel her expression soften as emotion crept up. “Thanks, buddy. That means a lot to me.”

Once he was gone, Cat and Kara looked at each other. Taking Cat's hands, Kara quietly observed, “That seemed like it went well.” 

“Like I said,” Cat replied, “he adores you.”

After a moment, Kara caught herself beginning to stare. “Let me help you clean up the kitchen,” she offered. 

Standing, they made their way into the kitchen. There wasn't much food left, thanks to Kara's alien appetite. They boxed up what was left and put it in the fridge. Cat began to fill the sink with soap and water. 

Kara was about to question why she wasn't using the dishwasher. Then the sight of Cat's small body standing at the sink, sleeves pulled up, and hair pushed behind her ears, stopped the words before they were able to come out of Kara's mouth. She let her eyes wander down Cat's body, halting for a second to observe her toned backside, forcing herself not pull down her glasses. Cat looked very fine in these tight jeans. 

“Ogling?” Cat didn't look up when she asked. She didn't have to. Kara's silence was a dead giveaway that she was being checked out. “Grab a towel.” 

Kara obeyed and came to stand next to Cat, brushing hips with her. They fell into a comfortable silence as Cat washed and Kara slowly dried. Kara couldn't wipe the close-lipped smile from her face. It was the simplest everyday task, but standing in Cat's kitchen, helping her wash dishes was a dream come true. 

Their arms bumped as they went along, Cat passing Kara wet plates and pans. 

“I like having you here,” Cat said, eyes still on her task. 

Kara knew the confession made Cat feel vulnerable. She always avoided eye contact when she felt exposed. 

“I like being here,” she responded quietly, not wanting to make a big deal over the statement, though it thrilled her. 

Eventually, they finished, both having taken more time than required. Drying their hands, they set the towels aside, facing each other. Neither one spoke, and Kara could see the same content, yet wanting look on Cat's face that she knew her own countenance reflected. 

Unable to deny the magnetic pull of Cat's beauty, Kara reached for her slender waist and pulled her close. Desire blossomed between them as they came together in a passionate kiss. Cat's fingers were in Kara's hair, scratching at her scalp, then they were on her chest, roaming over her breasts through the fabric of her dress. 

Kara moaned into rough kisses as Cat kept moving her hands from one place to another. The next thing Kara knew, the marble countertop was pressing into the small of her back as Cat pinned her against it. Soft lips assailed her neck and heat spread through Kara's body like water over sand. 

Her own hands tugged at Cat's shirt, desperately searching for her skin. In a second her hands were under the soft fabric and running up and down the length of Cat's spine, around her ribcage, and back. She was so soft and so warm, and this was the first time Kara had been able to touch her like this. 

Spurred by the small groans coming from Cat's throat, Kara pushed against her until Cat was leaning back on the kitchen island. Cat tore Kara's glasses off, tossing them aside. Reaching down to cup her perfect ass, Kara effortlessly lifted Cat to sit on the island. Their lips never broke contact, like they'd been doing this forever. 

Kara's fingers grazed across Cat's breasts on their way to her hair, causing a gasp that brought an ache inside Kara's abdomen. Her hands went around Cat's waist, pulling the small woman flush against her until Cat's legs wrapped around her hips and they were completely intertwined. The pulse of their kisses quickened until Kara knew Cat's lips had to be aching. 

Suddenly, with a gasp and wide eyes, Kara pulled away hastily until she was backed against the counter again. Cat looked at her confused, her arms still held out in front her where they'd been around Kara. 

Kara snatched her glasses and put them on, adjusting her clothing quickly as the reason for her abrupt separation came bounding into the kitchen. 

Carter stopped short in the kitchen doorway, a smirk coming to his face. Cat cleared her throat, embarrassed, slipping off the island and also smoothing out her shirt as Carter snickered. 

“You guys were making out, weren't you?” He asked with a giggle. 

“Carter!” Cat exclaimed as Kara snorted out a laugh, covering her mouth. Cat shot her a glare and she tried to erase the smile, though it was a useless effort.

“Relax, mom. I'm just getting a soda.” He opened the fridge and grabbed a can. “Don't mind me,” he teased, backing out of the kitchen slowly. 

Tension hung in the kitchen until they heard the sound of Carter's bedroom door close. Exhaling, both women looked at each other, amused. 

“Sorry I laughed,” Kara said, still smiling, but she wasn't sorry at all. 

“No, you're not,” Cat called her bluff with narrowed, but teasing, eyes. “Now, get back over here.” 

Kara took the invitation, closing the small gap between them and pulling Cat into the tightest hug she could without hurting her. She leaned back, placing a tender kiss to Cat's lips. 

“I want you to stay,” Cat breathed out against Kara's mouth. 

The words made Kara's heart flutter. “You have no idea how much I want to.” She kissed Cat again. “But I really want to take this slow with Carter.” 

Cat closed her eyes and rested her head at Kara's shoulder. “That means so much to me, Kara.” 

Knowing she wouldn't be able to stand another minute of staying with Cat and not kissing her senseless, Kara asked, “Walk me out?” 

With a sigh, Cat nodded. Hand in hand, they walked slowly to the front door. 

“He had so much fun tonight,” Cat told her. “I'm glad you came.” 

Hands coming to Cat's hips, Kara said, “I was thinking…” She trailed off with a tender kiss to Cat's cheek. 

“Uh huh,” Cat prompted, tilting her head. 

Kara dipped down to kiss at Cat's neck for a moment. “Maybe you could come to my place for Episode Seven.” 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed quietly, shifting to catch Kara's lips again. “No distractions.” 

“No chance of co-workers or kids interrupting… things,” Kara confirmed. 

“God, yes,” Cat enthusiastically agreed. 

Kara smiled into one last kiss. “I loved every second of tonight.” 

“Wait until next time.” Cat gave her a sly grin running an exploring fingertip down the front of Kara's dress. 

Cheeks flushing, Kara grabbed her hand when it slipped below her belly button with no hint of stopping. She bit her bottom lip to stifle what would have been a nervous laugh. 

Smirking with satisfaction, Cat whispered, “See you at work.” She reached around Kara to open the door, seeing Kara's feet had frozen to the floor. 

The cool night air washed over Kara's body, nudging her from her trance. “Goodnight, Cat.” She slowly turned and walked out the door. 

With a last glance, Cat slowly closed the door. Kara couldn't resist the urge to slide her glasses down her nose. She looked through the door to see Cat standing there, hand still on the knob. She was smiling at the floor with her eyes closed. 

As Kara took in the sight of Cat Grant being smitten with her, Cat looked up as if sensing Kara's lingering presence. Gazing at the door, Kara could swear Cat had suddenly developed x-ray vision and was looking right at her. 

A whispered, “Goodnight, Kara,” floated to her ears. With that, Cat walked away from the door. 

Kara didn't wait to whoosh into her super suit. She felt like flying.


	7. The Force Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridiculous fluff ahead, and not much Star Wars. Honestly, this might be a bit out of character for Cat. That's how soft it is. Lol.

Cat came up the steps to the third floor. Stopping outside the door marked 3A, Cat took a breath. She'd been wringing her hands together the entire walk up. In an attempt to distract herself from her nervousness, she reached into her purse and pulled out a compact. Checking her makeup, she gave a few quick pinches to her cheekbones, trying to give a more rosy look to her pale skin. Telling her reflection to calm down, she snapped the compact shut and put it away.

Cat held no illusions about tonight. She and Kara had amped up their flirting times a hundred in the week since Kara had come over for dinner. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and, despite their best efforts, there was no way the whole office floor didn't know they were together, though rumors had been flying for a while anyway.

She fully intended on ending the evening in bed with Kara. Or starting in bed, either way. They'd both alluded to it over the last several days. However, now that the night was here and she was standing in front of Kara's door, Cat found herself being let down by her usual unshakable aplomb. 

Looking down at ensemble, Cat tugged a little on the wrap blouse she was wearing. It was perfectly tailored and accentuated her small breasts as well as they could be. Putting her hands at the bottom of her chest, she pushed up, trying to give them even the smallest extra perk. 

Cat rolled her eyes at herself. “Ridiculous,” she muttered, even though she still took a second to smooth out the fabric of her tight skirt. 

Just as she lifted her hand to knock on the door, an alarm blared from the other side. A commotion sounded before the alarm stopped. Eyes widening, Cat knocked anxiously. 

“Kara!”

There was a crash, and the door was flung open. Kara was there with a shocked expression, strands of hair escaping from her loose ponytail. Cat caught site of a few papers fluttering to the floor after Kara had swooshed to the door with super speed. Cat couldn't help the grin that came to her face at Kara's disheveled state. 

Kara blinked, looking Cat up and down. Her frantic demeanor calmed and she breathed out, “You look amazing.” 

Cat relaxed, a tiny amount of thrill rushing through her at Kara noticing the effort she'd put into her appearance. “Thank you,” she replied simply. 

They watched each other for a moment before something else got Cat's attention over Kara's shoulder. Her lips parted with surprise. Slowly, she lifted a finger, pointing into the apartment as a small kitchen fire began pushing smoke into the air. 

“Kara…”

Kara turned quickly. “Oh!” She rushed back inside as small flames began to leap from her stove. “I thought I put it out!” 

As Kara moved, Cat came to lean against the doorframe. She smiled, watching a flustered Kara use a puff of freeze breath to douse the flames. Just as the fire extinguished, the alarm went off again. Cat covered her mouth with her fingers and pressed her lips together, trying to stop herself from giggling when Kara shot herself up to the ceiling, snatching the alarm from its cradle, and smashing it to bits. 

Letting herself fall to the floor with a soft thud, Kara set the pieces of the alarm down on the table. Breathing hard, she looked back to Cat. 

Holding each other's gaze, both women burst into laughter. Kara made her way back over to Cat with a smile. Taking her hand, she pulled slightly, drawing the small woman into her. Kara kicked the door closed, wrapping her arms around Cat's waist. 

“I burned our dinner,” she said quietly. They were so close, neither could resist the urge to bring their lips together. After a few easy kisses that settled both their nerves, Kara added, “And I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt and you look like you came straight from a photo shoot.” 

“You look great,” Cat countered, tenderly pushing a few errant pieces of hair behind Kara's ear that had gotten free during the fire frenzy. “And you know I don't mind take out.” 

Kara's features formed a pouty face. “But you made me such a great dinner last weekend. I wanted to pay you back.” 

Cat held her tongue at the reflex to make a quip about other ways Kara could pay her back, but she didn't want to make light of what was sure to happen between them tonight. Instead, she lifted her arms around Kara's neck, kissing her gently. Kara's fingers splayed over her back, rubbing easy circles.

Affection came easily between them. They had become accustomed to it. Over the last few months they'd become so comfortable with each other that touching was now second nature. It was something Cat treasured. Her physical tenderness was reserved for a precious few. 

Kara, however, was physical with everyone she liked. A pat on the shoulder, a hug, or a lingering hand hold were all normal for her. But it was different with Cat. When they were together, it wasn't that Kara's touch simply lingered. She couldn't keep her hands off Cat. She wanted to be as close to Cat as possible, and vise versa.

“You don't have to pay me back,” Cat told her. “You've spent enough of your time taking care of me. It's me who's still paying you back.” 

Pressing her forehead to Cat's, Kara quietly said, “I like taking care of you.” 

Eyes closed, Cat shifted her face to kiss Kara again, smiling against her lips. One arm came away from its hold around Kara's neck, sliding down to settle on her chest. When Kara's tongue slipped over her bottom lip, deepening their kiss, a stirring began in Cat's abdomen. She inhaled deeply and opened her mouth, inviting Kara to do more. 

Kara pulled on Cat until their bodies seemed to fuse and their clothes started feeling like a barrier. The hand Cat had at Kara's chest worked its way down to palm a firm breast, squeezing gently. 

Tensing, Kara tore her lips from Cat's. She wrapped her hand around Cat's wrist, gingerly pulling it away from her breast. 

Breathing out an anxious laugh, Kara apologized, “Sorry, I, uh…” 

“It's okay.” Cat was secretly grateful that Kara seemed just as nervous as she was, if not more. She wanted to put Kara at ease. “We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” 

“No, it's not that,” Kara glanced away. “I just, um.” Her eyes flittered around the room.

Kara's stammering had become endearing to Cat. She drew the young woman's focus back with a hand on her cheek. “Just kiss me, Kara.” 

With an almost imperceptible nod, Kara steadied herself. She leaned back in to capture Cat's lips more fervently that before. Cat allowed a moan to escape the back of her throat. She reached behind Kara to tug the ponytail holder out of her hair, letting long blonde tresses fall over Kara's shoulders. 

It only took seconds for them to fall into a familiar back and forth of forcefulness and tenderness. Cat pulled Kara's hair to the side to expose her neck, only to have Kara quickly dip her mouth to Cat's own neck. The sensation of Kara's wet tongue on her pulse point had Cat pressing into the front of Kara's body. Heat was beginning to rise from within. There was no way Kara didn't feel the uptick in her temperature. 

Wanting more contact, Cat moved her hands under Kara's t-shirt and let them wander over taut muscles. But when she began to maneuver the shirt to pull it over Kara's shoulders, Kara pulled away, extracting her mouth from Cat's neck and moving away from her touch. 

Promptly, Kara hurriedly walked away from her, leaving Cat dumbfounded, her hands dropping to her sides. She was beginning to think maybe she had misinterpreted the signals Kara had been sending all week. 

“What is it?” Cat asked. 

Kara snatched her phone from the kitchen table. “Uh, maybe we should eat. Anything in particular you'd like to eat?” 

Cat stifled another joke, sensing the light atmosphere from earlier had left. She took slow steps until she was face to face with Kara, who had absentmindedly began looking through a take-out app on her phone. 

Grabbing the phone, Cat tossed it back onto the table, a hand on one hip. “Talk to me,” she insisted, tone firm. “Because I'm starting to wonder if I'm making a fool of myself.” 

“No,” Kara said quickly, crossing her arms. “I’m the one that's being foolish.” She looked away again, her gaze focused anywhere but on Cat. 

This time, Cat put both hands on Kara's face, forcing deep blue to meet her own hazel eyes. Her tone softened. “What's going on?” Thinking back over the week, Cat told her, “You're the one that said you wanted to make sure we didn't have any interruptions. You were the one being so handsy all week. Were you leading me on, Kara?” 

Cat knew the answer was no. She also knew Kara needed some prodding to make her open up sometimes. 

Kara's expression grew apologetic. “Of course not,” she said. She gave a small grin. “I remember you being pretty handsy too.” Cat smiled back as Kara encircled her again. 

“I was being handsy, that's true.” Cat kissed her tenderly, lingering at Kara's lips for a moment, hoping the closeness would pull Kara back from inside her shell. 

Finally, Kara admitted, “I'm just nervous about tonight.” 

Cat twirled a strand of Kara's long hair in her fingers. “Why?”

“I just…” Kara sighed. She closed her eyes for moment. Seconds passed. Cat let Kara run through whatever mental debate she needed to have before she would inevitably decide to be honest with Cat. 

When she opened her eyes again, Cat saw Kara's defenses drop. “You're Cat Grant,” Kara said plainly. Cat’s brow furrowed, thrown by the statement. “You are powerful and worldly. You know about cultural things I've never heard of, and you're so smart.” Kara's expression turned from anxious to affectionate as she spoke. “I've seen you work a room and talk intelligently about art and world politics and global issues and history. Your brain knows no bounds.” Kara gave a small smile, melting Cats heart. “And you are so beautiful.” Gaze dropping, Kara continued, “And your conquests are kind of a matter of public record. It's all a little…” she looked back to Cat, giving voice to the center of her fear with one word, “intimidating.” 

They continued to hold each other close, Cat processing everything Kara had shared. Placing a kiss at Kara's cheek, Cat let her lips slip down to lightly drop another on her neck.

Pulling back enough to catch Kara's eye, Cat said, “I’m just as intimidated,” she confessed. “Maybe more so.” 

Unbelieving, Kara lifted her eyebrows. “What? Why?” 

Releasing her hold on Kara, Cat moved out of her arms, taking a few steps to put some distance between. If Kara kept stroking her thumbs over Cat's lower back, she'd never be able to keep her thoughts straight. And Kara deserved the same kind of honesty she'd just given. 

Turning back, Cat took a breath. “You're a superhero, Kara.” Kara made the same confused face that Cat had when Kara presented her reasoning for her own fears. “You can fly. You spend your days saving lives and proving to the world that nobility and sacrifice are real notions that are still important.” She waved her hand toward the kitchen. “You can put out fires with that freezy breath thing.” Cat sighed, quieting. “You lost everything and somehow became the most giving person I've ever known.” Pointing in Kara's direction, she said, “And you know those conquests of public record, as you say, are largely based on rumor. I don't throw myself at people, Kara, not unless they are exceptionally special.” 

Shoulders relaxing in relief, Kara crossed the distance Cat had put between them and drew Cat into her arms. All she could manage to say was a whispered, “Cat.” 

Cat lifted her head to look into the deepest set of baby blues she'd ever seen. She wasn't finished talking yet. “And you are beyond beautiful, darling. You are exquisite. Every part of you is breathtaking.” 

Nervousness subsiding, Kara jested with a grin, “You haven't seen every part of me.”

Cat smirked. They stood in front of each other, smiling like teenagers. The easy feel from when Cat first came was returning now that their insecurities were being aired. But then, the upturn of Kara's lips faded.

“What else? Don't stop now,” Cat gently nudged. 

Rubbing her thumb across the back of Cat's hand, Kara said, “What if I… what if you…” she breathed out, frustrated. She took Cat's other hand. Her voice hushed. “I want so much to make you happy and I'm afraid I won't be able to live up to your expectations, uh…” she glanced toward her bedroom, “in there.” 

Cat's lips parted and she blinked a few times at the revelation of the heart of Kara's real fear. “Kara,” she whispered. “You think I don't feel the same way?” Letting go of Kara's hands, she put her arms around Kara's torso. “Listen to me,” she pulled her would-be lover closer. “I don't care what happens in there tonight. If it doesn't happen tonight, it will another time.” Coming to her tip toes for a second, Cat planted a small kiss on Kara's lips. “It takes time for two people to learn each other, Kara.” 

Nodding, Kara tugged on Cat's shoulders, bringing her in for a tight hug. Cat gave a quiet laugh in her ear. 

“I feel ridiculous,” Kara said, chuckling at herself. 

Cat pulled back to look at her. “Don't.” Moving out of Kara's embrace, she walked over to the table and picked Kara's phone back up. Kara came to stand with her. “Why don't we go with your original idea and get some take out. We can see where the night goes,” she glanced at Kara reassuringly.

Slipping behind her, Kara settled her hands on Cat's stomach. “Okay.” 

Cat scrolled through the app while Kara began to sway them slowly back and forth. “What about Thai food?” 

“Not really a fan,” Kara said, nuzzling her nose into Cat's hair. 

“Okay,” Cat kept scrolling. “Sushi?” 

A shiver went through Cat as Kara's fingers swept her hair to one side and her lips began meandering around her neck. “Sushi for you,” Kara answered. Her tongue pressed to the crook of Cat's neck. “Something else for me.” 

Stifling a groan at the wet, warm, and sensual sensation, Cat cleared her throat. If they were pushing forward, she needed Kara to be the one doing the pushing. “A greasy burger then. Got it.” 

 

Her brain said she needed to keep scrolling, but she was frozen under the feeling of Kara's mouth. Cat's eyes closed and she allowed the flush she'd been keeping at bay to spread through her. Kara's hand came to take the phone from hers and set it back down. 

Kara gave a light suck on Cat's ear lobe and whispered, “I'm not hungry anymore.” Another kiss to the soft hair behind Cat's ear. “At least not for food.” 

Cat smiled at the fact that Kara said aloud one of the puns she'd been thinking since she walked in the door. Unable to hold back the torrent of desire any longer, Cat turned in Kara's arms and kissed her passionately. 

The idea of foreplay left Cat's mind entirely. She didn't want to wait anymore and she didn't want to talk anymore. She wanted to kiss Kara everywhere. Cat wanted to be inside Kara, driving her crazy and she wanted Kara doing the same to her. 

They kissed roughly with open mouths and scraping teeth. Cat was irritated with the amount of clothing between them. She clawed at Kara's shirt, and this time Kara didn't stop her from pulling it over her shoulders. The second the shirt was gone, their mouths collided again. Cat tried to focus on the dips and curves of Kara's back and hips, but her mind was falling behind as it registered so many new sensations. 

Kara was pulling Cat's shirt free from her skirt and running into trouble undoing the waist tie of the wrap blouse. Desperate for skin on skin contact, Cat forcefully yanked at the tie until the silk gave way and they both tore the blouse off of Cat. 

Cat threw her arms tightly around Kara's shoulders, pulling them together. Their bodies melded together and Cat felt the Kryptonian warmth against her bare skin for the first time. Cat slipped her kitten heel shoes off and began working the button and zipper on Kara's jeans. Kara simultaneously pulled on the zipper at the hip of Cat's skirt. Kara let her hands work the tight skirt down and past Cat's slender hips until it pooled at her ankles. 

Stepping out of the skirt, Cat pushed against Kara's torso, moving them toward the bedroom. They were still kissing deeply, unwilling to give up the contact as they went. 

They moved hastily, bumping the sofa, the wall, and the door frame on their way. Every ounce of their previous inhibition was gone. Cat inhaled sharply between kisses, releasing the breath against Kara's lips. She had Kara pressed against the doorway of the bedroom, using the leverage of her small body to keep Kara put.

Their frantic pace began to calm as they settled into a slow exploration. Cat squeezed Kara's breasts through the fabric of her bra, while Kara ran her hands down Cat's back, sliding under the thin band of her silky thong. One of Kara's questing hands grazed around and moved lower. She cupped Cat's center over the flimsy piece of silk, applying a light pressure. 

A shudder rode through Cat and she tore her lips from Kara's with a gasp. She caught Kara's eye and saw the previous look of insecurity return. Kara was afraid she may have overstepped. 

Cat leaned back in with a gentle kiss. She took hold of Kara's hand and moved it back between her legs, driving Kara's fear to the hills. She urged Kara to make the move again and moaned when she did. Growing bolder, Kara massaged at Cat's center. Cat felt her knees giving way and hooked her arms around Kara's neck to steady herself.

“Do you feel that, Kara?” She had to focus to form the question. “Do you feel how wet I am for you?” 

Kara blushed a shade of red brighter than her cape, but their gazes stayed locked. Kara's arm was around Cat practically holding her up. Cat knew if Kara kept up the motion at her core that she wouldn't last even a few more minutes, and god, did she want it to last. 

Reluctantly, Cat moved out of Kara's hold. She pulled her superhero with her to cross the threshold of the bedroom. She worked the button and zipper of Kara's jeans and both sets of hands pushed the pants down until Kara stepped out of them. Kara wriggled out of her cotton underwear, and the second she stood up straight, Cat's hands were around her back, releasing the class of her bra. It was discarded on the floor with the rest of Kara clothing. 

Slowly, Cat took two steps back. With open lips, she let her sight rake down Kara's body, observing every inch of otherworldly perfection before meeting her eyes again. Fog filled Cat's mind as it tried to absorb sheer transcendence of Kara's naked form.

Cat could only whisper a repeat of her earlier sentiment. “Exquisite.” 

Somehow they seemed to float back into each other. Cat's palms sank into Kara's pillowy breasts, finally satisfied that the physical barriers between them were gone. Unable to resist temptation, Cat dipped down to press a kiss to one nipple. Kara let out a deep groan at the sensation. Coming back up, Cat pressed her open mouth to Kara's, muffling another groan. 

Kara slipped nimble fingers back under the thong and made quick work of removing the flimsy thing. Cat's lace bra was the last piece of clothing, and it was gone in flash. 

Hands on Cat's hips, Kara gently pushed her back toward the bed. The rhythm of their breathing quickened between kisses. Kara's strong arms lowered Cat reverently onto the bed, their lips not losing contact. Not until Kara shifted to kiss her way down Cat's neck. 

Anticipation was building inside Cat. She tried to relax and simply feel the tingles Kara's touches were bringing. Then, Kara's lips wrapped around a nipple and Cat arched her upper back toward Kara's mouth, instinct taking over. Responding to Cat's reaction, Kara began to suck at the nipple. The clenching of her nipple under Kara's tongue was exhilarating. 

Cat panted, “Other… one.” 

Kara obeyed, quickly switching to pay the same attention to Cat's other breast. She ran her tongue roughly over the tight nipple again and again, churning Cat's desire. 

Shifting a hand between Cat's legs, Kara resumed her massaging from earlier. “You feel amazing,” Kara drawled, taking Cat's breast into her mouth again, eliciting a loud moan from Cat. 

Sweat sprung up along Cat's hairline. Whatever doubt she had at Kara's ability to get her off was vanishing with every push of Kara's palm against her center. Spreading her knees, Cat opened herself. 

“More,” she whispered. 

Kara moved her fingers around, searching until she found the jewel she was looking for. She pressed into Cat's clit and Cat cried out, involuntarily holding Kara tightly and digging her fingernails into her back. 

Kara was stroking her fingers back and forth over Cat's clit. It felt wonderful, but it wasn't what Cat needed to drive her over the edge. 

She breathed out, “Around, darling… around.” It was the only coherent thought she could manage. 

Kara seemed to understand. She dipped her fingers between Cat's folds, wetting them and drawing another series of moans. She began a swirling motion around Cat's clit. 

“Just like that, baby.” Cat's breathing was ragged. “Harder.” 

Kara pushed against Cat's throbbing clit, hard. Cat's hips bucked as disconnected sounds came from her throat. She felt her limbs going numb. She was so close. Part of her wanted to stay right here in this ecstasy, another part desperately wanting release, still another part anxious to ravage Kara. 

Cat relinquished control of her body, giving herself over to the powerful throbbing. Kara dipped her fingers into Cat again, seeking the lubricant, at the same time stimulating Cat's deep inner muscles. She made the move several times, pumping in and out, then resuming her barrage of movement over Cat's clit. 

Finally, with one strong pass over the sensitive bundle of nerves, and explosion of tingles burst through Cat's body. She moaned loudly, wracking with convulsions, her body going limp under the rush of endorphins. Gulping in air, Cat's heart pounded in her chest.

Relaxing into the feeling of a perfect orgasm, Cat came down from her high with soft aftershocks twitching throughout her body. Her shallow breaths began to even as seconds ticked by. 

Eventually, Cat registered the feel of kisses on her collarbone. Kara had an elbow propped on either side of Cat's frame, pressing her lips to various spots, getting more acquainted with the details of Cat's body. She reached around to pull Kara's long hair to one side and scratched lightly between her shoulder blades. 

“And you were worried,” Cat quietly joked. 

Kara chuckled against her neck. Laying her head on Cat's chest, they cuddled into one another. 

“This feels so good, Cat.” 

“It does,” Cat agreed. She pulled a few strands of Kara's hair free and began twirling them around her fingers, her new favorite habit. 

They were silent for a while, enjoying the new closeness, Cat still fully relaxed, Kara basking in the pride of her accomplishment. After several content minutes, Kara lifted herself back to her elbows. “What do you think? Food, movie?” She grinned slyly, “More of this?”

Narrowing her eyes playfully, Cat suddenly pushed against Kara, shifting her back onto the mattress and switching their positions. They were face to face, nose to nose, and chest to chest. Cat watched Kara's breathing instantly increase. 

“You bet your gorgeous ass, more of this.” Cat came to her knees, straddling Kara's hips. “If you think I'm gonna pass up the opportunity to make a superhero scream my name while she has the most powerful orgasm of her life, you've got another think coming.”

Kara swallowed thickly and Cat smirked. Gently, she ran the pads of her fingers up Kara's body, from her hips, over her abdomen, across the soft slaloms of her ribs and up the slopes of her firm breasts. Cat stopped there, gathering their suppleness into her hands and massaging.

Cat glanced up to see Kara watching through breaths that were more labored. Keeping up her movement, Cat said, “Just relax. You can trust me.” 

Kara's eyes slipped closed and her hands settled on Cat's thighs. Cat smiled affectionately down at her lover. Kara was truly a work of art. In this moment, Cat wanted more than anything to pleasure Kara. She only hoped Kara's alien physiology reacted the same as her own human body. 

Testing the waters, Cat bent down to kiss around one of Kara's nipples. After several easy kisses, Cat ran her tongue softly over the nub. Kara gasped. Cat took the nipple into her mouth, lightly sucking. Kara arched into her and Cat sucked harder, using the suction to squeeze the nipple. She felt it become erect in her mouth. Releasing it, she massaged with her hand while she moved to the other breast. 

Cat's silken tongue passed over the second nipple, wetting it. She blew a puff of cool air across it, watching as it perked up. Kara let out the softest moan. Cat reacted to the sound, pinching the nipple between her teeth. A louder groan came from Kara and her hands began to move over Cat's thighs. With the nipple in her teeth, Cat ran the tip of her tongue quickly over it again and again. 

Kara let out a breathy and barely audible, “Fuck.” 

Surprised, Cat stopped her work, her head flying up. “Did you just curse?” 

“Don't stop,” was the only reply she received. 

Quietly thrilled that her efforts were paying off, Cat lowered herself back down, resuming, with a rougher treatment of Kara's nipples. A series of “ahs” and “ohs” came from Kara's perfect lips. 

Moving from her breasts, Cat put open-mouthed and wet kisses on Kara's neck. At the same time, her hand went south. Cat pushed one of Kara's legs to the side, silently asking Kara to open herself up to Cat. Taking the hint, Kara's knees fell to the side.

Cat didn't hesitate to run her entire hand the length of Kara's folds, teasing her opening. Sounding another moan, Kara's hips bucked. With minimal movement, Cat's hand was coated in Kara's wetness. 

Coming back to her knees, Cat began to work Kara's center with both hands. Finding her clit easily, she started a rhythm of pushing and pinching over it, slow and then fast and slow again. Kara began writhing underneath her. 

“Talk to me, darling,” Cat whispered. “Tell me what you want.” 

Trying to find her voice, Kara mumbled, “Inside.” 

Cat hastily complied, sliding two fingers easily into Kara. She pumped in and out, curling her fingers, then reaching deep inside. She added another finger and Kara thrusted back. 

“Cat,” Kara breathed out, “harder.”

Her forearms beginning to burn, Cat refused to let up. She pressed farther and harder and faster, using the momentum of her small body to drive Kara over the edge. 

Finally, with a series of rough circles around her clit, Kara was unable to hold on. She cried out a labored, “Cat!” as her orgasm swept through her. 

Cat watched as Kara's breasts bounced with the contractions of her powerful sensations. It was mesmerizing. Letting her eyelids close, Cat’s head fell back. She savored the clenching and releasing of Kara's inner muscles around her fingers. 

Kara was still breathing out disconnected moans. Cat suddenly felt several pricks of pain in her legs and winced. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Kara's fingernails digging into her thighs. Only then did she slip out of Kara. Discreetly wiping her fingers, Cat wrapped her hands around Kara's wrists. Feeling Cat's hands, Kara released her tight grip. 

“Are you,” Kara tried to breathe through her words, “okay? Did I… hurt you?” 

Cat let go of her wrists. “No, baby, you didn't hurt me,” Cat lied. She glanced down to the bright red indentions that Kara's nails left. They were already beginning to bruise. They would have to figure that out, Cat thought. 

She moved to lay her body flush on top of Kara, kissing her neck and jaw. Kara's breathing calmed.

“That was amazing.” 

Cat kissed Kara's mouth tenderly. Kara was barely able to kiss back, her body heavy. Kara arms came around her, holding her tight. They sank into each other. Cat closed her eyes, listening to the comforting thump-thump of Kara's strong heart. She couldn't remember the last time she was this content in a moment. 

Kara shifted under her and Cat moved to lie on her side, tucked against her lover. Both of them lying on their sides, facing each other, they couldn't wipe the happy grins off their faces. 

Cat reached a hand to Kara's cheek. “You really are the most remarkable person I've ever known.” Thinking, she quickly amended, “And I thought that before Supergirl ever came on the scene.” 

Kara's features melted. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Kara beamed at her. Cat supposed it was either the endorphins or her words, but Kara's eyes brimmed with tears. “Hey, Cat?”

Cat stroked her thumb over the smooth skin of Kara's cheek. “What, baby?” 

Swallowing through her emotions, Kara said a hushed, “I love you.” 

Then it was Cat's eyes watering. Moving the hand at Kara's face and combing into her long hair, Cat pulled Kara close. She whispered in Kara's ear, “I love you, too.” 

She gave Kara a caring squeeze and moved back. They both wiped their eyes, laughing lightly at themselves. 

“Look at us,” Kara said.

“Couple of damn pansies,” Cat finished. 

“Now what?” Kara asked. 

Cat hummed contentedly. “Well,” she said, rolling Kara to her back and kissing her, “we could get that take-out you were so eloquently talking about earlier.” Kara giggled and Cat smiled. “We could watch Episode Seven while we eat.” She kissed Kara again. “Replenish our energy reserves.” 

“I like it,” Kara replied. 

Kara moved out from under Cat and stood up from the bed. Cat raised an eyebrow, admiring Kara's bare form as she went to get her phone. She quickly came back with her phone and laptop. The two women sat against the headboard of Kara's bed, propped against pillows and cuddling into one another. They ordered food and started the movie. 

They spent the night speculating on the future of the Jedi while Cat fawned over Harrison Ford once again. Kara attempted to counter by acting taken with Daisy Ridley, but Cat only agreed with her, making Kara laugh. Each of them enjoyed pointing out easter eggs from previous movies. 

Before the movie was even over, Cat was tearing off the robe Kara had put on when the food was delivered. 

Before they finally fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, Cat mumbled against her spot on top of Kara, “You know, I think it's time I take you on a proper date.” 

She heard the smile in Kara's voice. “Really?”

“Yep,” she grinned to herself, already planning the perfect date in her mind. “And I know just the occasion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for the date!!!


	8. The Last Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy!! 
> 
> Some of you have already guessed Cat's grand plans. Hope you enjoy the finale!!

Kara was in her bathroom putting the finishing touches on her ensemble. She carefully applied her eye makeup, biting her bottom lip. Kara wanted to look perfect tonight. Blinking a few times, she surveyed her features in the mirror. With a light spritz of hairspray, she smoothed a few pieces of errant hairs back toward the stylish twist. If there was one thing her long hair lended itself to, it was fantastic up dos, of which Alex was a master.

Her sister came hurriedly into the room. “Okay, I like these. They compliment the dress,” Alex said, holding a pair of earrings up to Kara's face. 

With narrowed eyes, they both scrutinized the dangly earrings, deciding. Alex was right, they matched her pale pink dress wonderfully. With a nod, Kara took them and began to replace her usual studs with the more fancy jewelry. 

She was getting nervous as the minutes ticked down to the time Cat was supposed to pick her up. Tonight was their first real date and Cat had kept her plans shrouded in mystery. The only clue she had given was telling Kara to wear something nice. Kara knew Cat's definition of wearing something nice meant dressed to nines. It had taken Kara and Alex hours in a specialized shop to find the perfect dress. The lace overlay of the creamy pink halter dress brushed the floor and it's waistline accentuated her curves perfectly. She could only hope that Cat was impressed. 

With a last glance in mirror, Kara came out of the bathroom and turned to Alex. She held her hands out questioningly. “Well?”

Alex looked her up and down and smiled. “You look beautiful, little sister.” 

“Yeah?” Kara was worried. 

“Breathtaking,” Alex confirmed. 

Kara breathed out, relieved. “I hope she thinks so too.” 

Kara's phone rang from the coffee table and she quickly walked over to it. A selfie that Kara and taken recently of her and Cat shown on the screen. She picked up the phone and looked at Alex with a giddy grin before answering the call. 

“Hi,” Kara greeted enthusiastically. 

“Are you ready?” Cat asked from the other side of the line. 

“I am. Just waiting for my ride,” Kara answered. 

“Look out the window.” 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, walking to the window. Unlatching it, she pushed it up and open. Leaning out, she looked down to the street. There Cat was, leaning back against a stretch limo, wearing a gorgeous dark blue wrap dress and a bright smile. She held a single, red rose in one hand. 

“I would come up and get you, but there's no way I'll make it up stairs in these shoes,” Kara heard her say, both from the phone and from the street, “Don't keep me waiting.” Cat ended the call, still smiling up at her. 

Laughing lightly, Kara ducked back in from the window and turned to Alex. “I can't believe this is happening. She's a dream, Alex.” 

“A dream that's coming true,” Alex replied, making her way up to Kara and pulling her into a hug. “Have fun tonight.” Releasing her sister, Alex finished, “Now go.” 

Beaming with happiness, Kara nodded, heading for the door. Holding the skirt of her dress up a bit, she rushed down the three flights of stairs. She came out of the door and into the evening air, locking gazes with Cat. Pushing off her spot leaning against the limo, Cat came slowly up to Kara, eyes raking down and back up her body. Her lips slowly parted and Kara knew her dress had hit the right notes.

Coming to stand toe to toe with Kara, Cat offered her the rose. “You look exceptionally stunning tonight, Kara.” 

Taking the flower, Kara glanced away, shyly adjusting her glasses. She tried to school the wide grin on her face, but it was impossible to smile less. She looked back and let her sight flit across Cat's face. Her eyeshadow was slightly smoky, giving her already beautiful features a more seductive look. Kara always loved it when Cat wore blue, never missing the significance. 

She tried to think of a compliment that Cat had never heard before, something witty and romantic, but all Kara could manage was a hushed, “You're gorgeous.” 

Despite the simplicity of the comment, Cat smiled softly, clearly happy that Kara thought so. Taking Kara's hand, Cat pulled her to the car, opening the door for her as they both slipped inside. The driver pulled onto the road without instruction. 

Settling into her seat, Kara asked, “So where are we going anyway?”

Scooting close, Cat told her, “It's a surprise.” 

Kara narrowed her eyes playfully and Cat only arched a knowing eyebrow. Deciding to let the mystery play out, Kara leaned in to place the slightest kiss to Cat's lips. 

That's how they spent the trip to their destination. Sitting close, exchanging soft touches and easy kisses, talking quietly about anything and everything. Kara would reach a hand across to Cat's hip, pulling her closer while Cat ghosted her lips over Kara's jawline. The closeness was heavenly, meeting a constant craving they had to touch each other. 

Finally they rounded a turn into an uptown part of the city that Kara never been to. She looked curiously out the window. 

With a knit brow, she asked, “Are we in Hollywood?” 

“Yep,” Cat answered. 

“This is close to the Chinese Theatre, isn't it?” 

“It is.” Cat seemed nonchalant. 

Kara knew Cat was waiting for her to put the pieces together. “Isn't the Chinese Theatre where the red carpet premiere of The Force Awakens was?” 

Cat slowly nodded with a one-sided grin. “Yes.”

Mind working, Kara thought about the date. She had thought it was odd that Cat wanted to take her out on a Tuesday. Suddenly, she realized… it couldn't be. Her eyes widened. 

“No way.” 

Cat's tiny grin grew and she nodded again. “Yes way.” 

Kara practically squealed. “We're going to the premiere of The Last Jedi?” Cat nodded yet again, and Kara threw her arms around her. “You can't be serious. How did you get tickets?” She asked, pulling back from the frantic embrace. 

Cat scoffed. “Do you think any premiere event goes by in my city without me getting tickets? I've been sent to tickets to every Star Wars premiere since The Phantom Menace.” 

“Why didn't you ever go?” Kara couldn't believe she would've passed up the chance. 

With a small shrug, Cat said, “I didn't have anyone to go with.” 

Kara's enthusiasm quieted at the answer. She was struck with the reality that the most remarkable person she had ever met picked her, and not just for a night out at the movies, but picked her to be with, share her life with. 

“You're amazing,” Kara told her.

Cat took her hand, her smile fading. She glanced away and pressed her lips together for a moment. When she looked back, she seemed unsure and Kara had no idea why. 

“You know, there's going to be a lot of cameras there,” Cat said. “There will be no way to keep this a secret anymore if we get out of this car.” 

“I don't want to keep this a secret anymore.” Lifting a hand to Cat's cheek, Kara kissed her solidly. She spoke against Cat's lips, “I want to tell everyone about us.” 

The second the words were out of her mouth, she kissed Cat again. She kissed her until she was sure they would both need to reapply their lipstick. She kissed her until Cat pulled back for air, taking in a deep breath, and bringing their foreheads together. 

“I love you, Kara,” Cat said between breaths, a hand on the back of Kara's neck, keeping her near.

Eyes closed, Kara smiled at the words. They hadn't said it many times since that first time. Every time they did say those three little words to each other, Kara felt full of the energy from a hundred yellow suns. Love from Cat was life itself.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back. 

Separating enough to look at each other, Cat smiled. “Then let's do this.”

The car came to a stop and Kara broke eye contact with Cat to gaze out the window. They'd parked along a velvet rope where throngs of people dressed in tuxedos and fancy dresses were gathered. Cameras flashed as people made their way from their expensive cars onto an area that Kara had never seen in person, but had watched on her television a thousand times. 

Cat opened the clutch purse that matched her dress and pulled out a tube of lipstick. She rummaged until she found another, opened it, and held it up to Kara's face. 

“This will work. Take it.” Cat gave her the lipstick and they both quickly touched up their makeup.

“Wait,” Kara said. “Are we…” She trailed off with a swallow. “Are we going onto the red carpet?” 

“Of course we are.” Cat's surety was unwavering. “You wanna tell everyone about us. So do I.” Cat glanced out the window, then back at Kara. “Come on.”

“I don't know,” Kara said, suddenly nervous. “This is much more your area of expertise than mine.” 

“Just follow my lead.” Clasping Kara's hand, Cat told her, “You can trust me. I won't leave your side.” 

Kara gave a hesitant nod. Holding Kara's eyes with her own, Cat gave a short knock on the window with her knuckles. The door opened and Cat's driver held his hand out to her. Cat took it and gracefully lifted herself from the car. Flash bulbs went off at Cat's emergence and Kara's heart raced. The regal woman turned back to her, holding her own hand out to Kara. Slipping her hand into Cat's, Kara climbed out. 

Another set of flashes went off, and Kara made the mistake of looking at them. They only blinded her for a second, her super eyes quickly compensating for the brightness. Cat tugged lightly on her wrist and they walked through the velvet rope together. 

Kara stepped out of the familiar and into Cat's world of glitz and glimmer. Paparazzi and reporters from every news outlet in the country were there, shouting, taking photos, and jotting down notes. It was loud and overwhelming to Kara. 

“Don't worry,” Cat said near her ear. She linked their arms. “We'll move past the cameras soon and things will slow down. We just have to make it through the gauntlet first.” 

There was a steady line of all kinds of celebrities moving along the carpet. They would stop every so often and allow their photo to be taken against the backdrop set up the length of the bright red carpet. 

The first time Cat stopped, Kara wriggled her arm out of Cats grasp, allowing her to move in front a little ways for the cameras. She found herself easing as she watched Cat. The small powerhouse of a woman was always a sight to behold. She turned at a few different angles while the shutters snapped. Cat was always so confident with a hand on one hip and a casual smile that made it clear all this was old hat for her.

After a few moments, Cat grabbed Kara's hand and continued down the line. She stopped again only a few steps farther. Kara quickly withdrew her hand again, letting Cat take the spotlight. This time Cat gave her a playful grin. 

“That’s your last pass,” she said. 

Kara rolled her eyes anxiously. Then she heard a reporter shout from behind the velvet rope. “Cat, who are you with tonight?” 

To Kara's utter shock, Cat took her hand and walked them right up to the rope, unleashing a flurry of camera flashes. “Her name is Kara Danvers,” Cat told the man, at which everyone started writing. “D-a-n-v-e-r-s. She's the brightest new star in the world of journalism.” Kara's head snapped to look at Cat, lips parting at the compliment. It meant the most coming from the media mogul. “She'll win a Pulitzer within a few years, I guarantee it.” 

With that, Cat elegantly moved down the line some more, dragging a much less elegant Kara behind her. This time, Cat didn't let Kara's hand go as a new set of cameras clicked. 

Cat was smiling confidently while Kara stared at her, dumbfounded. “Did you mean it?” Kara asked, voice raised against the noise of the media. 

Making sure she caught Kara's eyes before she answered, Cat spoke quietly, knowing Kara would hear. “Of course I meant it.” 

It took another twenty minutes to get through the line. People kept loudly asking Cat who she was with and every time Cat answered without pause, offering different compliments about Kara, though always keeping it professional and tasteful for the media. By the end of it, Kara was exhausted. She admired Cat all the more for staying so poised. 

With a hard breath out, Kara said, “Well, that was something.” 

“I'm sorry, I should have prepared you,” Cat apologized. “I forget how overwhelming that can be.” 

“No, it's okay.”

Cat took Kara's hand and looked around them. They'd come into the lobby of the theatre. This is where all the celebs would gather to chat, shmooze, and congratulate themselves. 

“I don't usually like this part unless I'm trying to network or find out some sort of information.” Cat must have noticed that Kara couldn't take her eyes off her because she lifted a finger to Kara's chin and turned her head, redirecting her gaze to the open lobby. “But I thought you'd enjoy this.” 

Kara began to look around and let out an involuntary gasp. Her eyes darted around and she gasped again. Cat chuckled next to her.

With a suppressed squee, Kara said, “Look at all these movie stars!”

Her head spun around from Tèa Leoni to Goldie Hawn and over to Sharon Stone. Kara realized in that moment that she unequivocally had a type. She saw Liam Neeson and focused her super hearing, hoping to get a listen of his iconic voice. Beside her, Cat released her hand. 

Kara heard a woman say, “Cat Grant! How are you?”

She turned just in time to see a beaming Cate Blanchett putting her arms around Cat. “Cate, dear. I'm wonderful. You?”

The two women began chatting as Kara's mouth slowly fell open. She couldn't believe she was standing a few feet away from Cate Blanchett. Kara's brain reeled. Telling herself not to do anything stupid, Kara forced her jaw shut. 

Just as she was regaining her composure, Cate looked right at her. Kara had never met anyone with eyes as blue as her own, save Clark, but Cate Blanchett's blue eyes were mesmerizing.  
Sheer infatuation was taking hold when Cate ask Cat, “So who's this?”

Kara came back to herself when Cat took her hand again. She found herself drawn back to the only pair of eyes that mattered and instantly relaxed. Cat was looking at her curiously, trying to decide how to answer the question.

“She's… my girlfriend,” Cat answered, with a soft confidence that left Kara speechless. After a pause, Cat turned back to Cate. “Though the term doesn't begin to capture how I feel about her.”

“Well,” Cate said. “She must be something.”

“Indeed,” Cat replied. “Kara, this is my friend, Cate. Cate, this is Kara.” 

Cate held her out to Kara. Cate Blanchett… was holding her hand out to Kara. “Nice to meet you, Kara,” she said with that beautiful, drawling accent.

Reverently taking the hand, Kara could only manage a quiet, “Uh huh.” 

Giggling softly at Kara's blunder, Cat and Cate began chatting again until someone else needed the screen goddess's attention. Cat turned back to Kara with a smirk. 

“I blew that, didn't I?” Kara asked sarcastically. 

“She's very kind. I'm sure she knows an awestruck fan when she sees one.” 

Smiling, Kara linked their arms and they began meandering through the throng of famous people. Kara soaked it all in, reveling in every second. She discreetly took photos with her phone, sending them to Alex and the two fangirled via text. 

Eventually, everyone started to head into the theatre, but not before Kara caught sight of someone she knew Cat would want to see. Tugging gently, Kara pointed to Harrison Ford himself, standing on the other side of the lobby. 

Cat gave a close-lipped grin. “He's still dreamy.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Kara blurted. 

“What?”

“His wife is hot!” Kara exclaimed. “Like, wow.” 

Brow knitting together, Cat looked at the petite woman. Shrugging, she dismissed the comment. “I don't see it.”

Kara caught the tinge of jealousy in her tone. “She's not nearly as hot as you.” With a hand on Cat's hip, Kara pulled until they were against each other. “No one in this place holds a candle to you.” 

“Don't you forget it,” Cat teased softly. 

Soon, everyone was seated inside the giant theatre. A few short speeches were given before the curtains opened on the massive screen. 

Kara was giddy with anticipation. She had to keep herself from breaking the arms of her chair, or Cat's hand, for that matter. Silence fell over the crowd until a loud crash of cymbals and horns signaled the start of the film. Yellow letters began their crawl up the screen. _Episode VIII The Last Jedi._

Shifting close together, Cat and Kara leaned into one another, cheek to cheek. With excited whispers they read the text of the new crawler together, clasping each other's hands. As the words faded, the camera panned across the stars and down to the planet Ahch-To. Picking up where The Force Awakens ended, the Millennium Falcon swept over the vast ocean, landing on Skellig Island. Kara took a breath in as Luke Skywalker's weathered face appeared. Only a moment later, he turned to see Rey making her way her way down to him. 

From the opening scene, Kara was captivated. Her favorite characters once again came together to fight a dark enemy and the story didn't disappoint. Nothing was like sitting down and watching a new expansion to this cherished franchise. Rey's training was just as impactful as Luke's had been. The light saber fights were on point. The Force showed itself to be true and consistent as always, and the angst of Luke's conflict was superb. Not to mention, the humor BB-8 brought made Kara chuckle. 

As the final confrontation played over the screen, she leaned forward in her seat. Light sabers crackled and iconic lines were spoken. Ending on an ominous note, the fate of the Jedi was passed along to Episode IX. Soon, the credits were rolling and Kara was both thrilled at having seen what happens next and disappointed that it was over. 

She turned to Cat, beaming, “That was amazing!” 

Smiling back, Cat confirmed, “It really was. I can't wait to see it again and connect all the little dots.” 

“Can we go when it comes out next week?”

Cat thought for a second. “What if I rented out an IMAX and we invited our friends and family?” 

Kara's eyes instantly widened. “Are you serious?”

Kara loved the tiny smile she got for an answer. “Absolutely, I am.” 

They rose from their seats and everyone spilled out into the lobby again. After another, much less intimidating round of mingling, Cat and Kara were walking back to their car, hand in hand. Cameras were still clicking and Cat stopped along the way to talk to media personnel she knew, even allowing some of them a few brief questions. 

“Hungry?” Cat asked her companion.

“Always.” Kara spoke truthfully.

“Good, we have dinner plans.”

Kara couldn't imagine how the night could get any better. Once they were sitting on one of the long benches of the stretch limousine, the car pulled away from the curb. Kara suddenly realized the night could, in fact, get better when Cat lay her head on Kara's shoulder, nuzzling into her with fingers wrapped around Kara's upper arm. The small woman settled snugly against her. Kara felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. Being this close to Cat still seemed like a fantasy. 

“Thank you for tonight, Cat. This was…” Kara tried to find the right word for the experience but the energy her mind had spent taking in the last few hours left her tired. With a breathy laugh, she said, “Well, I guess I'm speechless.” 

Lifting her head, Cat pressed a kiss to Kara's bare shoulder. She spoke near Kara's ear. “Anything for you, darling.” 

Kara turned to her and their faces were so close. Cat was beautiful and her eyes were so full of care, Kara forgot her exhaustion. Gaze flitting over Cat's features, Kara was overcome with a need to kiss her. Barely needing to shift, Kara leaned into Cat. Their noses brushed, followed by the most gentle kiss Kara had ever had. Their lips hardly touched but tingles rushed through Kara, reaffirming her extreme attraction to this woman. 

Eyes closed, Kara pulled back. Blinking them open, she saw Cat staring at her mouth. Watching Cat's expression move from loving to lustful turned on a yearning in Kara's body. She could hear the rhythm of Cat's heart beating faster. In response, blood rushed through Kara and all she wanted was her lips all over Cat. 

Kara licked her lips, slowly dragging her bottom lip between her teeth, knowing it would drive Cat crazy. Cat's sharp gaze shifted from Kara's mouth to her eyes, but only for a moment. 

In the next second, they slammed into one another, open mouths colliding. They pressed against each other with a now familiar force, desperate for contact. Tongues pushing and hands roaming, almost frantically, the two moved as one. 

Cat combed her fingers into Kara's smooth hair, tousling the twist until it came down. She grabbed a fistful of Kara's hair, pulling her head to the side. Lips, tongue and teeth assailed Kara's neck. Cat bit down just enough to prompt a deep groan from her lover. Kara liked it when Cat was this way, impatient and a little rough. She let the sensations cloud her mind. 

Kara slipped her hands into Cat's soft hair, bringing their mouths together again. Kissing Cat with abandon like this was exhilarating. The sound of short, gaspy breaths filled the space, magnified in Kara's alien ears. She loved the sounds Cat made when she was aroused. 

Hands dipping down from Cat's hair, Kara began to slip them under the skirt of Cat's dark blue dress. 

“It took me forever to get into this thing,” Cat mumbled. “You're not allowed to take it off.” 

Grinning slyly into another kiss, Kara replied quietly, “Challenge accepted.” 

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders, simultaneously leaning back pulling Kara on top of her. Kara quickly slipped Cat’s shoes from her small feet and slid her hands up Cat's toned legs, all the way to her silky underwear.

“What about wrinkling?” Kara asked playfully. 

Cat answered with a breathy, “Acceptable.” 

Leaning over Cat, Kara kissed her passionately. Wanting only to please her girlfriend, Kara placed her hand between Cat's legs, cupping her and driving the heel of her hand into Cat's center. 

Cat made a beautiful sound, somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Kara made the move again and Cat moaned loudly. 

Extending her arm behind her head, Cat fumbled for the intercom button. Pushing it, she tried to seen clear-headed when she said, “David, the size of your tip tonight will be directly related to your ability to find the longest route to the restaurant.” 

They heard the wink of understanding in his tone. “You got it, Ms. Grant.”

With a nip to Cat's collarbone, Kara asked, “Do you ever get tired of people obeying your every command?” 

“Never,” she answered plainly. “Now keep kissing me.” Tugging at her hair again, Cat drew Kara's lips to hers. She easily removed Kara's glasses and absentmindedly let them fall to the floor.

Grinning, Kara echoed, “You got it.” 

Bending her neck, Kara kissed Cat again, then again. She began to move her fingers over Cat's entrance through the silk. Irritated with the thin barrier, Kara tore her mouth from Cat's. She quickly pulled Cat's dress up and practically ripped the underwear off, tossing it aside. 

The sight of Cat, legs open, laid bare before her stopped Kara in her tracks. Breathing deeply Kara looked to Cat. 

“I want…” Kara swallowed, unsure of how to ask permission to do what she was dying to do. “Can I…”

Cat only gave a tiny, single nod. “Please,” she answered, hardly audible. 

Kara appreciated that Cat read her mind. It was just another confirmation that they were meant to be together. 

Fanning her fingers over Cat's thighs, Kara came down to kiss just inside her knee. She dragged her lips inward. Cat's inner thigh was soft and somehow firm at the same time. Her hands began to move lightly over Cat's legs in anticipation. She tried to keep going slow, wanting to stretch out the experience. 

The farther she shifted her mouth toward Cat's center, the more she could smell Cat's arousal. It was intoxicating and empowering, knowing that she was the cause of Cat's racing heart and increasing wetness. Ghosting her fingertips across Cat's skin, she came down to press a thumb to her clit, eliciting a gasp and a shallow buck of Cat's hips. 

“Yes, Kara,” Cat whispered. 

Gently pressing slender legs open as far as she could on the limo’s bench seat, Kara opened Cat. She placed one of her knees on the floor for support and quickly resumed her kissing. Soon, she reached the bend of Cat's hip joint and had her lips kissing over Cat's folds. Cat's breathing was deep, almost heaving. 

Kara slipped two fingers up and down the length of Cat's entrance, soaking them before she went inside, causing her lover to gasp. Kara took her time, exploring Cat with her mouth. She began to lick over Cat, tasting her for the first time and the intimacy of it sent a rush through her. Cat allowing her to do this was everything, another bond of trust and depth between them. 

Fingers tangled in Kara's hair, urging her to do more. Deciding she would have more opportunities later to get to know Cat this way, Kara picked up her movements. Using her tongue she found Cat's clit and ran the tip of her tongue around it again and again. Cat's hips involuntarily moved with Kara's mouth, chasing the exquisite sensations. 

“Feels… so good,” Cat breathed. 

Spurred by the positive reinforcement, Kara flattened out her tongue, lapping over Cat's swollen clit. At the same time, she thrust three fingers inside her, hard. With a whimper of desire, Cat's body responded, grinding into Kara's mouth.

Kara went back and forth between a swirling and sweeping motion with her tongue. She could tell by Cat's uneven gasps and the constant string of disconnected moans that Cat was close. She thrust deep inside Cat, reaching her inner muscles and she could feel them beginning to clench tight. 

Wrapping her free hand around Cat's thigh, she felt Cat's small hand reach to cover hers, holding tightly. Pressing her mouth deep, Kara took Cat's clit between her teeth, pinching down. Cat tried to stifle a cry as her orgasm exploded, rocking her body. Kara felt the clenching and releasing of her muscles around her fingers and rested her cheek to Cat's inner thigh. 

Cat panted, taking in oxygen. “Oh my god, Kara,” she mumbled. The aftershocks twitched through her.

Pulling her fingers out of Cat, Kara pressed a few last kisses to her center. Moving away from her, Kara rummaged through the limo’s compartments. She found a small towel in the champagne chiller. Quickly wiping her fingers, she glanced up to see Cat watching her with a lazy half smile while she slowly wiped Cat's wetness from her lips. She was reluctant to completely remove it. Going down on Cat felt like a reward and she didn't want to let it go. 

“Come 'er,” Cat whispered, not budging from the spot where her body limply lay on the long seat. 

Kara's gaze swept over her, curls disheveled, her wrap dress perfectly accentuating her waist. Her lipstick was smudged and her chest moved up and down as her heart rate settled. The skirt of her dress was haphazardly gathered around her hips where Kara had left it. 

“You're stunning,” Kara said, hushed, her lips barely moving. 

Cat's lip turned up and she held a hand out to Kara. Climbing back across the cab of the car, Kara came near and kissed her solidly. Cat's arms were around her loosely. 

“You're amazing,” Cat told her between kisses. “God, that was powerful.” They kept kissing, soft and tender. “You're so perfect, Kara.”

Kara's confidence bolstered with every compliment. They kissed and touched for long minutes until they felt the car come to a stop. Lifting her head to look out the window, Kara's brow furrowed. 

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think David brought us to the wrong place,” she said to Cat. 

Finally, propping herself up on her elbows, Cat craned her neck to look out the window. “Oh, no, this is right.” She pushed herself into a sitting position and combed her fingers through her hair, attempting to smooth out her curls. 

Kara looked from Cat to the store front of her favorite place to eat, drink coffee, and hang out. “You… wanna have our first date dinner at Noonan's?” 

“Well,” Cat said, fishing around for her shoes, “you did the fancy red carpet with me, even though it certainly was out of your norm.” She found Kara's glasses and handed them to her. “I can do something that I know you like that's out of my norm as well.” 

Kara smiled brightly and nodded. “That sounds really great.” 

With a satisfied nod, Cat smoothed out her dress. She and Kara both hurriedly worked to redo the impeccable twist that Kara's hair had been in before Cat's passion had ruffled it loose. They climbed out of the car giggling like teenagers. 

They had dinner at Noonan's, dressed to the nines among the late night hipsters and people getting off and heading to work. Enjoying the time together, they got coffee and talked about the movie, speculating on what might happen next. 

Reaching her hand across the table, Cat interlaced her fingers with Kara's. “Come stay with me tonight.” 

Kara didn't have to think about it. “I'd love that.” 

Arching an eyebrow, Cat teased, “You know, I like to say that I'm a Jedi in the streets and a Sith in the sheets.” 

Laughing lightly, Kara said, “I have no idea what that even means.” 

Leaning in, Cat told her, “Let's get out of here and I'll show you what it means.” 

Lifting her own eyebrows, Kara was the one who stood first. Taking Cat's hand, she gently pulled her to her feet. With a look of suggestion, the two silently walked out of the door and back to the car. 

Driving to Cat's home, Kara relished the feeling of Cat's head on her shoulder. She knew they were on their way to something special, something big… something permanent. From the night they sat down to watch Episode I, it was like life settled into what it was supposed to be for both of them. Kara had never imagined anything like this happening that night she showed up in Cat's office, toting popcorn and candy. She had only wanted to share one of her favorite fantasy loves. 

Being with Cat was turning out to be the thing that made Kara feel more like she belonged than anything ever had. Little did she know she would end up owing the greatest joy of her life to Star Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one! Thanks so much for reading you guys, love you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
